


Welcome to my Life

by Tiniestgay



Category: Wicked - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Maybe some angst, but we will ignore that for now, its gonna be fluffy, skateboarder au, this idea randomly hit me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-10-24 19:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17710076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiniestgay/pseuds/Tiniestgay
Summary: Elphaba is a skateboarder who hangs out at the skatepark with Fiyero a lot. She's also in a band. Glinda is an Art Major who enjoys drawing out scenes at the park, and is suddenly intrigued by the green girl after her friends take her along to the skatepark one day. Little does she know, Elphaba thinks she's the most beautiful girl she's ever seen. How will their lives connect?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all I'm gayforthropp on tumblr and I started making headcanons for this AU and i thought it would be cool to write! I mostly write poetry so I'm not used to writing actual stories, but I've been giving it a go :) hope you enjoy!!

Glinda woke on Saturday morning to her phone buzzing uncontrollably. She groaned while reaching over to snatch it off her nightstand. 

She answered the incoming call and brought the phone up to hear ear lazily. 

“Tibbett it’s nine in the morning,” she said sleepily. 

There was chuckling on the other end and a rustling of bed sheets. “I know sleepyhead,” he mused. “But how would you feel about going to the park today? You can bring your sketchbook. And we can get brunch beforehand.” 

She rubbed at her eyes with her free hand and yawned. “That’s fine, but Lurline above let me go back to sleep.” 

“Fine. But meet us at Crope’s apartment at twelve.” 

“Let me guess, I’m driving?” 

“No way. We’re walking today, it’s gorgeous outside!” 

Glinda yawned again and muttered her acceptance before saying bye and hanging up the phone. She pulled her blanket back up to her shoulders and closed her eyes. It wasn’t long until she was sleeping again, despite the small tinge of excitement that lingered within her.   
-  
Glinda woke again an hour later. She wandered around her room getting ready for the day. She owned a small apartment downtown near Shiz University. It was cheaper than staying on campus as prices had recently skyrocketed under the Wizards government. 

She threw on a yellow sundress, put her hair up in a bun and began applying her make up. When she finished the final touches on her eyeliner she smiled at herself in the mirror and made her way out the door. 

She grabbed her keys that were hanging on the keyholder beside the door and wandered outside. She walked down three flights of stairs and pushed through the heavy doors. The sun was shining bright and the warmth hit her skin immediately. 

Smiling slightly, she made her way to her small baby blue hatchback and texted Crope as she hopped inside the car to let him know she was on her way. 

The apartment was only a ten minute drive away. When she pulled up to the front, Crope and Tibbett were sitting side by side on a small bench. Glinda put her car in park and waited for only a minute or two. 

The boys were laughing gently among themselves and suddenly Glinda was grinning wickedly. With one swift motion she pressed the horn on the car. 

The boys practically fell off the bench with how much they jumped. Glinda chuckled to herself as the two strode over to her car. Crope opened the door and hopped in the back, along with Tibbett. 

“What the hell was that for? You nearly gave us a heart attack,” Crope said. 

Glinda looked up innocently through the review mirror. “What ever are you talking about?” 

“Yeah, yeah. Act all innocent.” 

She smiled and placed her hand on the centre console, ready to put the car into drive. But then she paused and turned her head towards the back. 

“I thought you said we were going to walk today?” 

Tibbett shrugged. “We can walk from wherever we get food? If we go somewhere close enough.”

“Alright.” 

She put the car into drive and drove towards the park that was nearby. 

“Do you know what you want to eat?” She asked after a few minutes. 

Tibbett and Crope looked thoughtful. Crope tapped a finger on his chin and then exclaimed, “Oh! There’s this new burger place nearby. I think it just opened up recently, but I’ve heard great things about it from other kids in our class.” 

“Oh yeah you’re right! We should totally go there,” Tibbett replied. 

“Is it close by?” Glinda asked. “Because if so I can leave the car at the park and then we can walk over?” 

“Yeah I think it’s right across the street, hold on let me check.” Crope pulled out his phone and began scrambling around trying to find place they were looking for. “It should be…ah ha! Yeah so we can just leave the car in the parking lot there and then walk over.” 

“Perfect.”

It only took about ten minutes before they reached the park. Glinda parked the car, and when the three of them got out, Glinda gestured with her arms and said, “lead the way.” 

“My pleasure,” Crope replied with a wink. She laughed and followed his lead. As they walked along a path, they quickly passed the skatepark that was full of teens, hormones and sweat. Glinda wrinkled her nose slightly, but Crope and Tibbett had an entirely different reaction. 

“Oh we totally have to pass by there when we come back,” Tibbett mused. 

Crope smirked. “Oh hell yes.” 

“Really you two? It’s basically a playground for teenage boys!” 

“Says the lesbian.” 

Glinda smacked Crope in the arm. “That has nothing to do with it,” she muttered. 

“Hmm yeah okay. But really, it’s mostly people our age, a lot of people from school go there.” 

“Yeah,” Tibbett replied. “That Prince from the Vinkus goes there a lot…” he looked off into the air lovingly. Crope followed suite with the look and placed a hand over his heart.

Glinda shook her head but couldn’t stop the small chuckle that escaped. “You two are ridiculous.” 

“And you,” Crope said as he draped an arm around her shoulders, “love us.” 

“Yes she does.” Tibbett also wrapped an arm around her and the two squeezed her until she was in a fit of giggles. 

“Yeah, yeah,” she said through laughter. “I do love you two weirdos.” 

They let her go and then grabbed her hands. That’s how they walked to the small diner on the opposite side of the street. They spent the short walk telling jokes, laughing and just enjoying each other’s company. 

When they arrived, they were greeted by a tall Gillikinese woman who smiled gingerly and led them to a booth. Crope and Tibbett sat beside each other and Glinda sat across from them. The lady handed them their menu’s and they began shifting through the items. 

Glinda’s stomach was grumbling just reading it. “This all sounds so delicious I don’t know what to get.” 

“I’m totally getting a cheeseburger and fries,” said Tibbett. 

“Nice pick babe, I think I’m gonna get the – “ 

Crope was cut off by a munchkin who approached their table. “Hello there! My name’s Boq and I will be your waiter for this afternoon. Can I start you off with some drinks?” 

They told Boq the drinks they wanted and he gave them a genuine smile before wandering off to the back to retrieve them. 

“So what are you going to get?” Glinda asked Crope. 

“Chicken burger with sweet potato fries.” 

She nodded shortly and focused her eyes back on the menu in front of her. She pouted slightly, “I don’t know what to get.” 

“You can get pasta, you know. If you don’t want a burger.” 

She looked up quickly. “Wait what?! Where?” She scanned the menu, her brows furrowing in confusion. 

The boys laughed. “Flip it over!” 

She flipped the menu and saw that there was, in fact, pasta on it. She smacked her head lightly with her free hand. The boys continued to laugh harder, which caused her to pout playfully.

“Stop laughing.” 

“Sorry, Glin. That was so funny,” Tibbett said as he reached the end of his laughing fit.

“Yeah that was good.” They giggled a few moments more, and then Boq came back with their drinks. He placed them gently on the table and pulled out a little note pad from his pocket. 

“What can I get for you guys?” 

They placed their orders and when the munchkin left, they dove right into conversations. They walked about their courses, their jobs, and Crope and Tibbett discussed a play they were going to be apart of in the next semester. Glinda discussed her upcoming art project, and how she had to complete a portfolio before the end of the year. They were only in their second year of university and felt the stress of it all weighing down on them. What would they do when they graduated? They always seemed to brush off that question and lived for the moment. 

They spent the rest of their time laughing and telling stories about their high school days. Even when their food arrived, their conversation remained lively. They even convinced Glinda to sit near the skatepark with them when they went to walk around. Glinda had her sketchbook in her car and considered getting it out to draw out the scenes around them. 

When they finished their food, they left a generous tip for Boq. Crope and Tibbett winked at him before leaving, which caused him to flush. Glinda shook her head but smiled at the typical behaviour from the boys. 

They made their way across the street and began walking through a trail around the park. Glinda loved the way it looked. The trees swayed gently in the wind, the warm air tingled her skin, the sun was shining bright and illuminated everything in their path. There were quite a few people walking around. Some couples, families, friends, etc. 

It was calming, and trio were walking in a comfortable silence until they began walking past the parking lot. 

“Oh! Wait here I’m going to go run and grab my sketchbook.” 

Glinda made her way to her car and pulled her small backpack out from the passenger seat. She threw it over her shoulder and wandered back towards where Crope and Tibbett stood. They were both grinning at her when she returned. 

She slowed her pace and eyed them suspiciously. “…yes?” 

“Skatepark?” Crope asked eagerly. 

She rolled her eyes gently but nodded. “Yeah, okay lets go so you can drool over boys.” 

“Woohoo!” Crope and Tibbett high fived and then laced their fingers together and began walking. Glinda walked beside them, and the sound of wheels against the ground became louder with every step. 

There was also the sound of laughter and voices speaking over each other. Glinda glanced around and noticed two boys staring her way. When they caught her eye, they smirked and waved. She quickly averted her eyes and walked faster to catch up to Crope and Tibbett, who had settled down on the grass nearby. She sat beside them and huffed. 

“Would really appreciate if boys didn’t gawk at me…” 

“If they try anything we will break their legs,” Crope deadpanned. 

Glinda snickered and pulled her sketchbook out of her bag. She placed it in her lap and stared at Crope. 

“My heroes.” 

“Ever at your service, Miss Glinda.” Tibbett attempted to bow but fell forward into Crope’s lap. Crope laughed gently, and Tibbett didn’t bother moving so he kept his head in Crope’s lap. The pair stared off and watched the boys do tricks, their eyes practically the shape of hearts. 

Glinda smiled gently at them and opened the sketchbook infront of her and flipped to an empty page. She pulled a pencil out of her bag and tapped on the paper gently, contemplating what she should draw. She glanced briefly at the boys, and gently she began working. 

Glinda hummed as the drawing began to take shape and the outline of the boys appeared on the paper. She drew the grass surrounding them, and the trees that lingered behind. There was not much other than that, but it felt safe. She wanted to exemplify the happiness and calmness that lingered around them. It was only a rough sketch, but she figured she could add more details in later. 

Her pencil movements were halted when Tibbett gasped quietly and bolted up right. Glinda furrowed her brow and followed his gaze. There she saw, a dark-skinned boy holding a skateboard in his right hand, wandering up towards the park. 

“Is that Fiyero?” 

Crope grinned and ran a hand through his hair. “Yeah. Otherwise known as the most attractive guy in all of Shiz.” 

The boys looked like they were ready to fall over with how much they were swooning. She glanced back at the boy again, only this time he wasn’t alone. Beside him was someone with – Glinda squinted her eyes – green skin?! 

As the pair wandered up together, she noticed that the green girl was holding a skateboard in her hand as well. As they came closer, Glinda also noticed how toned her arms were. The way her hair fell to one shoulder, and how the snapback she was wearing made the look all the better. Glinda didn’t register she was staring until the girl glanced up in her direction and quirked an eyebrow. 

Glinda blushed and averted her eyes quickly. 

“Whatcha staring at there, Glinda?” Tibbett wiggled his eyebrows at her, and Crope was smirking. She blushed again and focused back on her drawing. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“Well, to feed your curiosity. Her name is Elphaba. Elphaba Thropp, she’s kind of really a big deal here.” 

Glinda looked up from her drawing. “Why’s that?” 

“I could tell you…or you could see for yourself.,” Crope gestured toward where the girl was. Glinda glanced in that direction and her jaw dropped. 

The green girl was easing her way through the park, going up and down ramps, doing tricks, gliding on rails. 

“Holy shit,” she breathed. 

“Now who’s drooling?” 

She swatted Cropes arm, “shut up.” 

Crope laughed and leaned his head on Tibbetts shoulder and whispered something in his ear. Tibbett smiled wide and casted a sideways glance towards Glinda. 

“What?” She asked. 

“Oh yeah we totally should,” Tibbett said with amusement in his voice. 

“Do what?” She demanded. The boys shared a look and continued whispering back and forth. Glinda huffed and stood up. 

“Well I think that’s enough for today.” 

The boys pouted. “No, please stay.” 

She crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow. “Will you tell me what you two were discussing?” 

They shared a look again, but Crope turned his head back towards her and shrugged. “We could totally set you up with her you know.” 

“What are you – “ 

“Glinda. You clearly think she’s cute.” 

“That doesn’t mean anything.” 

It was Tibbetts turn to raise an eyebrow at her. “Really? Because…”

His eyes glanced slightly to the left and when Glinda followed his gaze Elphaba was staring at her. But she immediately stopped when she realized she had been caught and jumped onto her board and made her way down the nearby ramp. 

Glinda shook her head and slumped back down beside the boys. She sighed and looked down at her lap while absentmindedly tugging at the grass. 

“Hey, whats wrong?” 

She smiled sadly. “It’s just the last time I asked a girl out…she… you know.” 

Crope leaned over and grabbed her hand. 

“Yeah, I remember. And she was a huge asshole. She didn’t have to make a big deal out of it, yeah you crushed on a straight girl, but she was an absolute idiot. Also…” he glanced towards Elphaba briefly before looking back at her. “There’s no way in Oz that is a straight woman.” 

Glinda laughed gently and squeezed his hand. “Thank you. And you’re right, my gaydar is going off the charts.” 

“I sure hope it is,” Tibbett mused. She smiled wider and mumbled out another thank you. The two reached over and tackled her in a hug. 

It was after that moment they decided it was time to go home. It was still bright out, but Glinda had to finish a reading for her Art History class, and the boys had a dinner to attend. 

As they began walking away from the skatepark, Glinda caught Elphaba’s eye again. Without the boys noticing, Glinda smiled slightly, winked at her, and quickly glanced away. She walked to her car completely unaware of the blush that took over the emerald girls face. 

After she dropped the boys home, she drove back to her own apartment and yawned as she entered the small room. She took her shoes off and practically jumped onto her bed. She could use a nap, she reasoned. Her homework could get done in the evening, but for now her bed was too comfortable to leave. 

She huddled up under the blanket and closed her eyes feeling content. She could get used to going to the skatepark.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: there is a part that discusses homophobic themes!

The weekend passed quickly and before Glinda knew it, it was Monday morning and she was getting ready for her classes that day. 

She enjoyed school and was currently in her second year at university. Her parents had wanted her to major in business, but Glinda simply didn’t have interest in it. She found out her passion for art in high school and decided she wanted to stick to it. 

It took her parents a while to get used to the idea that she would be majoring in art, but they now were supportive and asked how her classes were going whenever they could. 

Glinda ate a light breakfast that morning and put her clothes on while biting back a yawn. Monday’s were the earliest days she had. Her Art History lecture began at 8am and despite convincing herself she could do it, she was beginning to regret it. She could hear Crope’s voice in her head telling her never to take an 8am. He was right, it was horrible. 

But despite the sleepiness she felt, she was happy to be attending a class she thoroughly enjoyed. 

After applying her make up she grabbed her keys and headed out of her apartment and towards her car. 

After about a ten minute drive she pulled up into Shiz Universities parking lot, which was only half full at this hour. She trudged outside and made her way towards the art building. 

The professor smiled gently at her when she came in, which she returned as she sat down in the second row of the small lecture hall. 

It wasn’t long before the chairs began getting fuller. The class was never one hundred percent full because of the hour, but it was mostly the same people who came every week. The professor was kind and always made sure her students were okay while giving them more ways to participate in their own ways. 

Glinda enjoyed art history and was eager to learn more. She always got her readings done ahead of time and took her notes down not skipping anything the professor said. 

It was quite funny, she thought. In high school she always cared about her grades, but she was so stuck on being the most popular girl in school that she let her grades slip every now and then. But when college approached she began figuring herself out more and realized how much she cared. 

She didn’t want to be like the old friends she had, and she was out to change who she was for the better. She became closer with Crope and Tibbett in their senior year of high school and found them endearing. They welcomed her with open arms and never expected anything from her. 

They loved her for her and it was the first time she was around people who genuinely cared about what she had to say and took an active interest in taking care of her. It was refreshing to be around people full of love and genuine care. 

She grew up wanting to be perfect for everyone around her and finally, there were people that didn’t care. She was allowed to be as loud and carefree as she wanted to be and that was the best gift they could ever get for her. 

The hour passed quickly and eventually Glinda was walking out of the classroom and towards her introduction to architecture class. She especially loved this class because she was able to use both art and math in her work. 

People were always so surprised to find out how good she was at math, but it made her laugh. Most people only looked at her and assumed she was a dumb blonde. She loved to prove people wrong and show them just how much she was capable of. 

While walking through the beautiful campus Shiz had to offer, she saw someone out of the corner of her eye and felt panic bubble in her chest. 

She turned her head to see if she was right and immediately regretted it. 

It was Pfannee, one of her old friends from high school. Almost as if on cue, the girl turned her head and spotted the blonde and smirked ever so slightly. 

Glinda began to feel sick and immediately looked away. She could feel the eyes on her and was feeling more and more uncomfortable by the minute. She wanted absolutely nothing to do with Pfannee or Shenshen or any of that group of inconsiderate, homophobic girls. 

She had a deep feeling that Pfannee wanted to come up to her, and she began walking faster, her mind whirling with one of the last conversations she ever had with her. 

She remembered Pfannee finding out that she was gay and immediately barking at her about how wrong it was. Glinda remembers the sting of ever word. 

Being told that she’ll never find love, that her heart was fucked up, that the way she loved was wrong. Each word felt like a knife twisting into her chest. She also remembered how Pfannee had slapped her. 

She felt tears prickle in her eyes as she began walking faster towards her classroom, hoping to lose Pfannee as quickly as possible. She did not want to deal with that today or any day for that matter. Her anxiety was already up high from seeing her and she was ready to practically run to her classroom. 

But eventually she made it there and sat down in the back of the room. She pulled out a small pocket mirror from her backpack and looked at her makeup, making sure it was still intact. 

She smiled sadly at her reflection and put the mirror back into her bag as the professor made his way to the front of the classroom. She sighed and pulled out her books and began writing the date on the top of the page. 

The class was enough of a distraction for her and she got lost in the words of the professor.  
\--  
Before she knew it, the day was over and Glinda was driving home from school. The sun was still shining bright, but on the brink of setting. She smiled at the sight, forgetting about the anxiety that drove her earlier in the day. 

She drove home in silence and soon she was driving past the park. She glanced sideways at the skatepark and smiled. 

She considered stopping to park the car and walking over with her sketchbook but thought against it. She shook her head slightly and drove home. 

When she pulled into the parking lot of the apartment building, she trudged her way outside and up the stairs towards her room. 

When she got inside, she placed her bag on the floor and made her way to the small kitchen, putting a pot with water to boil on the stove. 

She turned the TV on and watched whatever movie was playing, ignoring the tinge of anxiety that still lingered beneath her chest. 

Eventually, she finished making a small dinner and completed some homework. 

She was now getting ready for bed and texting Tibbett back and forth. She eventually sent him a goodnight text and got comfortable under her thick, pink blanket and closed her eyes. 

It was not long until she fell asleep, her dreams filled with hints of green skin and hopeful tactics. 

\--

The rest of the week passed the same way, and eventually it was Thursday afternoon and Glinda was in her apartment watching TV when her phone rang. 

She placed her glass of water on the small table in front of her and picked up her phone.

“Hey Crope.” 

“Hey there cutie.” 

Glinda smiled while rolling her eyes. “What’s up?” 

“So, Tibbett and I are throwing a party at his place for the theatre kids and we wanted to know if you will grace us with your presence.” 

“Hmm,” Glinda mused as she tapped a finger on her chin. “I guess I could show up.” 

“woohoo!” Crope cheered. “She’s coming, babe,” she heard him say, most likely to Tibbett. 

She heard a small cheer in the background and smiled lightly. She was about to say goodbye but Crope cut her off. 

“Also, there’s a band coming that Milla says we’d be interested in…I’m not sure why though. She wont tell us anything about them, other than the fact that they’re not well known and that they’re local.” 

Glinda’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “I wonder who it is,” she said quietly. 

“Yeah, same. Anyways, we’ll come over on Saturday and make lunch together and hang out until the party.” 

“Sounds good to me.”

“Awesome! See you on Saturday, love.” 

“Bye. And say bye to Tibbett for me.”

“You know I will. Bye!” 

She smiled and hung up the phone. She reached over for her bag and pulled out her math book to read over the chapter for tomorrow’s class. 

The day passed like this and eventually it was Friday morning and she was preparing for her classes for the day. 

Before she knew it the day was done and she was preparing for bed, feeling excited for the party tomorrow. 

\--

It was around noon when the boys made their way over to Glinda’s apartment. They knocked on the door in a rhythm that was undoubtably them. 

Glinda opened the door with a smile. “Hey there boys.” 

They bowed dramatically and wandered inside as Glinda giggled at their antics. They both threw themselves on the couch and put Netflix on. Glinda strode over and sat beside them. 

“Oh! This show is really good,” Tibbett mused. They all agreed to play it and watched a few episodes before complaining about being hungry. 

“What do you guys wanna eat?” Glinda asked as she made her way to the kitchen. 

They stood up and wandered over looking thoughtful. “What do you have?” 

She was rummaging through the cupboards and turned her head towards them. 

“Uhm, I have pasta, bread, some fruits, waffles, pancake mix-”

“Pancakes for lunch!” Tibbett yelled. 

“Yes!” Crope remarked back. 

Glinda smiled and pulled the pancake mix box from the cupboard and put it down on the counter. “Pancakes for lunch it is.” 

“Woohoo!” 

“Oh! I also have chocolate chips so we can make chocolate chip pancakes.” 

“Hell yeah,” Crope replied. 

Glinda smiled and began mixing everything together as the boys pulled out a pan and put butter in it so the pancakes wont stick. 

After they finished making everything, Glinda poured them drinks while the boys plated the pancakes. 

“Syrup?” 

Glinda pointed to one of the cupboards, which Crope quickly reached for pulling the bottle out. 

They made their way back to the couch and sat down each holding their plates. They turned the show back on and watched the show that was playing. 

“I’m so fucking glad we decided to have pancakes,” Tibbett said before taking a bite. 

“Me too,” Glinda mused. 

They ate and laughed and talked about their weeks. Tibbett and Crope were excitedly discussing the upcoming play they were working on with their theatre class and Glinda was excited to see it. It wouldn’t be playing until the end of next semester, but she still felt excited nonetheless. 

The time passed by quickly and soon it was nearing sunset which caused Crope to bounce up from his spot on the couch, staring at Glinda. 

“Yes?” She asked. 

He quirked an eyebrow at her. “Arent you going to get ready? We’re going to leave soon.” 

She practically jumped from her spot on the couch. 

“Shit,” she muttered, and she made her way towards her bedroom to get dressed. 

“We’ll be waiting for you, cutie!” Crope yelled after her before joining Tibbett on the couch and lacing their fingers together. 

About forty minutes later, Glinda emerged from her bedroom dressed and ready to go. The boys whistled at her and she brushed them off with a wave of her hand. 

She was wearing a pink sundress, with a white cardigan overtop. She walked over to the closet near the door and put on a pair of small heels and grabbed her purse from the small coffee table in front of her couch and stared at the boys expectantly. 

“Ready?” She asked. 

The smiled and stood up, walking towards the door. They opened it for her and she walked through smiling charmingly at them. 

“Such gentlemen.” 

“Ever at your service,” Tibbett said. 

Glinda giggled as the boys followed her out and towards her car. They made their way to Tibbett’s house and found there were already cars parked out front. 

“People are here before you?” She asked Tibbett. 

He shrugged and spoke with assurance, “yeah, Milla usually comes over a lot so I gave her a spare key, it’s no biggie.” 

Glinda parked her car and they all wandered out and towards the house. 

“I wonder who the band is,” Glinda said randomly. The boys looked at eachother and shrugged. 

“Us too, Milla wont tell us anything.” 

They walked up to the door and were greeted by someone Glinda only vaguely recognized, but Crope and Tibbett were giving him hugs before walking inside the house. 

It was already half full of people and Glinda wrinkled her nose at the smell of alcohol, sweat and weed. 

They pushed past couples making out and Tibbett swerved them towards the kitchen, pulling out a bottle of vodka from one of the cupboards. 

“Shots anyone?” 

“Hell yeah!” Crope replied, grabbing a shot glass from the table nearby. Glinda followed suite and Tibbett poured all their shots. 

“On three,” Crope said. “One, two, three…” 

They clinked their glasses together and downed the shot, all wrinkling their nose. 

“Ugh I hate vodka,” Glinda said. 

“Oh! I got these for you…” Tibbett went into the fridge and pulled out a case of a fruity drink Glinda liked. Her face lit up immediately. 

“No way! Oz I love you.” She tackled the boy in a hug, which he quickly returned while laughing. She reached over and pulled a can out from the case, opening it quickly and taking a sip. 

“Fruity and delicious.” She sighed happily and looked around at the mass of people, noting that it was getting fuller and fuller as the minutes ticked by. 

She turned back towards the boys and smirked. “Should we go dance?” 

Tibbett and Crope smiled wide and looped their arms through Glinda’s and made their way towards the basement where the music was blaring through speakers. The music filled their ears and reverberated through their bodies. 

They moved to the rhythm and danced with each other. The band wasn’t there yet but there was someone controlling the music, and Glinda was happy with their choice of songs. 

She was smiling along with the boys as they danced around eachother. Crope eventually pulled them both aside, grabbing the bottle of vodka he brought down. He poured them more shots. They clinked their glasses again and took down the shots in unison. They cheered and wandered back to dance again. 

Glinda still had the fruity drink Tibbett bought for her in her hand and chugged back the rest of it in one go and put the can to the side. She turned and saw that Crope and Tibbett were grinding on each other. 

She shook her head but shrugged and wandered back to dance again. Suddenly she felt a pair of hands on her waist and turned her head slightly behind her to see who it was and noticed it was a random boy she didn’t recognize. 

Deciding she was not happy with that, she pulled away from his grasp and wandered off to the opposite side of the room and sat down on a small couch. Her body was feeling warm and tingly and her head felt lighter. 

She was such a light weight and the drinks were already taking their effect on her body. 

Eventually Crope and Tibbett were sitting on either side of her and wrapped their arms around her. 

“Are you having fun?” Crope yelled near Glinda’s ear. 

“Yeah,” she yelled back. “When does-” 

She was cut off when Milla stood up on the small stage set up near the back of the room, holding a microphone up as the music got cut off. The crowd turned towards her expectantly. 

“Hi everone1 I hope you’re all having fun! Just wanted to say that the band is here now and they’re going to begin setting up!” 

There were a few cheers around the room, including Crope and Tibbett’s. Milla walked away and put the microphone back on its stand as the music began playing again. 

Crope was pouring them another shot and although Glinda knew she probably shouldn’t be taking another shot since she was already tipsy as it was, she agreed, and the trio took their shot together. 

A few moments passed and suddenly Tibbett yelled out,” holy shit. No way.” 

Crope and Glinda looked at him quizzically and then followed his gaze. Up on the stage was Fiyero, if Glinda remembered his name correctly. She smirked, knowing that boys were already swooning hard as he made his way behind the drum set. 

“Are you okay, boys?” She asked with amusement. 

“He’s so hot,” Crope yelled over the music. 

Glinda giggled, her body growing lighter by the minute. She was about to make another comment until something caught her eye. No way, she thought. Here eyes peered up at the stage, looking more clearly and it was undoubtably, Elphaba Thropp. 

Her jaw dropped slightly as the emerald skinned girl picked up a guitar, putting the strap around her neck standing near the microphone. 

Tibbett turned his head towards her, his eyebrows raised. “Now Glinda, are you okay?” 

She blushed and smacked his thigh lightly. “Shut up,” she retorted. She glanced back at the stage, noticing a munchkin walking up holding a bass guitar. She squinted her eyes trying to get a better look and tried remembering where she recognized the boys face from. 

Crope realized who it was before she could. “That’s that waiter from that restaurant we went to!” 

Glinda glanced at him once again, and realized he was right. She glanced at the trio up on the stage, noticing how different the group appeared on the outside. But they were all talking amongst each other, sharing smiles and laughter. 

Glinda caught site of how the light reflected on Elphaba’s face, highlighting her cheekbones and sharp jaw line. She was gorgeous, Glinda thought.

Before her thoughts could go further, the music began going low and Milla was back up on the stage, snatching the microphone from the stand. 

“Hi guys! I’d like to introduce this local band called Three Times Strong, they’re here to play you a little something for a while. You’re in for a treat.” 

She smiled and placed the microphone back, walking past Boq and winking at him. The munchkin blushed deeply and rooted himself on the spot. The three of them eventually gave each other reassuring looks and began playing. 

The moment Elphaba began singing, Glinda was captivated. Her voice was gorgeous, and smooth despite the punk rock they were playing. She was wearing a leather jacket, and black skinny jeans and Glinda couldn’t stop staring at her. 

She vaguely heard Crope say something beside her but couldn’t bring herself to pay attention fully. 

It wasn’t until Tibbett was grabbing her hand and pulling her to her feet when she took her eyes off Elphaba. She stared at the boys expectantly and they just pulled her towards the crowd that was jumping around to the music. The boys followed suite, but Glinda didn’t know how to dance to songs like this. It wasn’t the type of music she particularly enjoyed but she shrugged and found herself mimicking the boys. 

They bounced around together and eventually Crope and Tibbett wrapped their arms around her and pulled her to the side pouring out more shots. Glinda declined, not wanting to get extremely drunk. She was already wobbling around as it was. The boys accepted her decision and took their own shots. 

They went back to the crowd, and Glinda could tell by the slurring of their words and the haziness in their eyes that they were close to being a little more than tipsy. 

She quickly made her way upstairs and grabbed two bottles of water, returning back to the basement and handed them to the boys. 

“Thanks Glinda.” Tibbett kissed the top of her head, followed by Crope. She giggled and moved them back towards the small couch on the side. They sat down while giggling uncontrollably. 

Glinda sat back and closed her eyes, feeling the spinning of her head and an incoming headache. 

“Here babe.” Tibbett handed her his half drunken water bottle and she gratefully took it, drinking the rest of it. 

It wasn’t long until the band finished their last song and thanked the crowd who cheered loudly for them, and this time Glinda yelled along. 

Elphaba turned her head and caught Glinda’s eye, but Glinda didn’t look away. She stared at her and began smirking. Elphaba quickly averted her eyes and put the guitar down and began making conversation with Boq. 

Glinda shrugged and leaned her head on Crope’s shoulder. 

“You should go talk to her,” he said softly, as the music from the speakers began playing again. 

Glinda shrugged and pouted a little. “I don’t know…” 

He shook his head and laughed. Glinda’s eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. 

“Why are you laughing?” 

“You’re ridiculous. Any girl would be lucky as hell just to talk to you.” 

She smiled sheepishly at him and laid her head back on his shoulder. She considered walking up to her, but her anxiety said otherwise. 

Crope and Tibbett suddenly stood up and told her they were going to go upstairs to lay down. She knew what they were really going to do so she let them go and leaned back on the couch and scanned the room. 

She noticed Fiyero and Boq saying something to Elphaba before wandering off up the stairs. The green girl leaned against the wall, here eyes wandering around the room. Eventually here eyes fell and lingered on Glinda. 

Glinda did nothing but stare back, her face growing hotter. She quickly glanced away and fiddled with the fabric of her dress. 

She suddenly felt a weight fall down onto the couch beside her. She glanced up curiously and her heart beat sped up realizing who it was. 

She smiled slightly, suddenly unable to form a coherent sentence. 

“Uhm,” Elphaba said awkwardly, rubbing the back of her neck. “Hey.” 

Glinda smiled and said hi back. “You guys were really good,” she said, trying to make conversation. 

“Thanks. It’s actually the first time we’ve played infront of people like this.” Elphaba glanced around the room before looking back at Glinda. 

Glinda’s eyebrows shot up. “Really? But you played to naturally. It looked like it came easy.”

The green girl shrugged and spoke casually. “We practice a lot together, so we just played as if we were practicing.” 

Glinda nodded, but began feeling a sting in her head. She groaned without thinking and leaned her head back against the couch. 

“You alright there, blondie?” 

She opened an eye and glanced at Elphaba. “I drank too much, I think. I’m such a lightweight.” 

“Why don’t you go home then?” 

“I wish. The guys I came with are probably having sex somewhere upstairs. They’re also very drunk. And I drove here so I’m in no condition to drive home.” 

“I can drive you home?” 

Glinda glanced at her with her eyebrows raised.

“I mean…” she rubbed her palms on her jeans. “I mean, only if you want too.” 

“Didn’t you come here with people?” Glinda asked. 

“Yeah, but I can just come back.” 

“How do I know you’re not some random person who’s going to like kidnap me or something?” 

Elphaba laughed, and Glinda couldn’t help but smile along. 

“I’m just trying to offer a cute girl a ride home,” she said casually. 

Glinda blushed at the comment and turned her head to lean back against the couch again. She scrunched her eyebrows together and tapped on her chin, looking thoughtful. 

“I guess I could use a ride home. My head is killing me.” 

“I guess it’s settled then.”

Elphaba stood up, and Glinda followed her out of the basement and towards the front door. She decided she’d text Crope and Tibbett when she was home. They probably would fall asleep in Tibbett’s room anyways, despite the fact they usually went back to Crope’s. 

They made it to Elphaba’s car which was small and black. Elphaba opened the passenger door and helped Glinda inside. Glinda was in disbelief that she was in a cute girls car about to be driven home. But she also had no room to think about that fact as she began feeling sick. 

She should have eaten more before coming. She felt her stomach twisting and just wanted to curl up in bed. 

“Are you okay?” Elphaba asked as she hopped into the car and turned it on. 

Glinda nodded and leaned her head on the window. There was a stretch of silence, which caused the blonde to look up and glance at Elphaba. 

“Uhm, you kind of need to tell me your address blondie.” 

“Oh,” Glinda said. She quickly told her where she lived and Elphaba nodded before beginning to drive. 

“Please don’t throw up in my car.” 

Glinda laughed and shook her head gently. “I’ll try not too.” 

Glinda wasn’t in the right state to try to be making conversations, so she stayed quiet. When they pulled up towards the apartment, Elphaba put the car into park and got out. She walked to Glinda’s side and opened the door and helped Glinda out.

When Glinda got out, she stumbled over herself and fell into Elphaba, who caught her. 

“Do you need help going up?” 

Glinda pushed herself up right, a hint of a blush on her face. “I should be okay.” 

She glanced at Elphaba who shoved her hands into the pockets of her jacket. 

“Thank you,” she said gently. 

Elphaba shrugged. “It’s not a problem.” 

Elphaba walked back to the drivers side of her car and spoke again before getting inside. 

“See you around. You know where to find me.” She hopped into her car and drove off before Glinda could reply. 

Glinda turned and wandered up the stairs and stumbled into her apartment. She was too tired to even attempt to change so she took her heels off and collapsed onto her bed with a sigh. 

She texted Tibbett that she was home and said goodnight. She closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep, already knowing where she was going to go tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to write another chapter despite just recently releasing one, I got excited. hope you enjoy :) thanks for reading

Sunday morning came with cloudy skies and humid air. Elphaba woke up in her room, groaning as the light broke through the window and pierced into her eyes. She shoved her head under her pillow and shut her eyes willing herself to go back to sleep. 

She had gotten home late last night because Fiyero was unwilling to leave the party they had attended, claiming he met someone of interest. 

It felt as if she had only slept five minutes despite the solid 4 hours she got. She stayed still for a bit before pushing herself out from under her pillow and off the bed. 

She trudged towards the small bathroom in the hallway leading into her room and washed up before heading towards the kitchen area. 

She passed the living area where Fiyero was snoring quietly on the couch, his arm sprawled over the edge of the cushions, nearly hitting the floor. 

She shook her head and made her way towards the coffee maker on counter, pulling down two mugs from the cupboard above. She made her coffee and placed the second mug beside the coffee machine for when Fiyero woke up. 

She pulled out a leftover sandwich from yesterday and made her way back into her bedroom. She sat down on her bed cross legged and placed her laptop infront of her to play Netflix. 

About two hours passed before there was a light knock on her door, followed by the creaking of it being opened. 

Fiyero made his way inside holding the mug she left out in his hands. 

“Mornin’” He said casually. 

She paused the show she was watching and looked up at him. 

“Morning, I’m surprised you’re awake.” 

He shrugged a shoulder and took a sip of his coffee. 

“I wasn’t drunk so it’s not that surprising.” 

“I guess so.” 

He took another sip and walked further into the room, standing at the edge of her bed. 

“Are we still going to Boq’s today?” 

She looked at him with confusion. “Why wouldn’t we?” 

“He always gets cranky when he stays up late.” 

“Well, we have to practice. Besides he’s coming with us to the skatepark today, remember?” 

Fiyero grinned wide. “I almost forgot!” He exclaimed. “Oh this is going to be a good day. We have to try to make him get on one of our skateboards.” 

Elphaba snorted. “Like that’ll ever happen,” she retorted. 

“Don’t doubt me Miss Elphaba,” he said while pointing a finger at her. 

She rolled her eyes and groaned. “Please don’t ever call me that again.” 

“Yeah, yeah.” He said as he made his way towards her bedroom door, ready to walk out. “I’m going to go get ready now.” 

And with that he left the room and closed the door behind him. 

Elphaba stretched her arms out and yawned before getting off the bed. She walked towards her closet and pulled out a black and white baseball tee, along with black skinny jeans. Despite it still being warm outside, she was never fond of wearing shorts. It just felt uncomfortable and unfamiliar to her, not that anyone really cared much. 

She got dressed quickly, grabbed the skateboard beside her bed, and wandered out towards the living room. 

Fiyero was sitting on the couch watching the news, but immediately turned it off when he saw Elphaba emerge from the room. 

“Hey so Boq said we cant meet at his house until later in the evening.” 

“So,” Elphaba started. She lifted her skateboard slightly in the air and waved it around. “Skatepark first?” 

Fiyero stood up grinning. “Oh yeah. He’s going to meet us there by the way.” 

“Awesome. Let’s go.” 

They made their way towards the front door and put their shoes on. Elphaba always stuck to wearing the same black and white Vans despite the tears that had begun forming in them. 

When they exited the building, they hopped on their boards and made their way towards the park. It was conveniently located right beside their building which was a relief. 

As they passed the intersection Fiyero nudged Elphaba slightly causing her to lose her balance for a moment and falling off the board. He pushed away laughing as she pulled herself up muttering curses in his direction. 

“You’re gonna pay for that!” She yelled after him. 

He just laughed louder in response as he neared the skatepark and curved in through a concrete trail, doing an ollie onto a nearby ramp. 

Elphaba followed suite and eventually caught up to him, nudging him off his board, causing him to trip off and land on a small bush nearby. 

“You little-” 

“Hey! No foul language!” 

Elphaba and Fiyero glanced to the side and saw Boq sitting on the bench close by. 

“Hi little one!” Elphaba yelled at him. 

He rolled his eyes and waved awkwardly. 

Fiyero got up and wandered over to the munchkin and held out his skateboard towards him. 

“You should totally try it dude,” he said. Boq shook his head. 

“Nope absolutely not. The last time I got on it I almost broke an arm remember?” 

Elphaba snickered and Boq glared at her. “What?” She asked. “It was funny.” 

“Says you. You were having a field day with it,” he grumbled. 

She grinned and smacked his back lightly. “That I was my friend.” 

“Are you quite done over there?” Fiyero asked. “Lets get skating.” 

Elphaba hopped on her board and sped down a ramp before jumping up onto a rail and gliding across it. She adjusted the snapback on her head when she landed and turned to see Fiyero following the same moves she was doing. 

“Half pipe?” He said with a smirk. She glanced to the side and nodded while pushing her way towards the half pipe. It wasn’t particularly large as the park was only big enough to fit at least 30 people at a time. 

They made their way to the top and stood at the edge while another boy made his way up and down before landing successfully beside them. He glanced at Fiyero and then at Elphaba with a grimace. 

“Avaric.” Elphaba said. 

“Green bean.” He replied. “Why do you still come here? Women aren’t supposed to skate.” 

She rolled her eyes at his remark and looked about ready to punch him. “Are you just mad that a girl skates better than you?” 

Out of the corner of her eye she could see Fiyero biting back a laugh while Avaric’s face turned a shade of pink. He scoffed. 

“You wish.” 

“She’s right Avaric, and you know it.” Fiyero shot back. 

“Whatever.” He said as he hopped down and ventured towards the other various ramps. 

“What an idiot.” 

Elphaba nodded and then shrugged and propped her board into her right hand. She glanced down the pipe and back at Fiyero. 

“You first.” 

“As always,” he said as he hung off the edge. He gave her a little salute and sped down the pipe. He propped up on the other side and came back down, doing a small trick on the way up before landing beside Elphaba. 

“Your turn.” 

“Yeah, yeah.” 

Elphaba put her board down and got on it, but right before she was about to go down she noticed a flash of blonde hair out of the corner of her eye. She glanced more fully and saw the small woman walking by the park with a black book in her hands. She stared for only a moment before looking away and heading down the pipe. She mimicked what Fiyero did and landed smoothly beside him. 

“Is that all you got?” a voice said nearby. They glanced and saw Boq standing beside the half pipe, his hand over his forehead shielding the suns rays from hitting his eyes. 

“Would you like to try it?” Elphaba said holding her skateboard out. 

“No thanks.” 

Elphaba smirked and hopped down from the pipe and landed beside the munchkin. 

“Come on just try it.” 

“Absolutely not,” he repeated while shaking his head. 

Fiyero hopped down and stood beside Elphaba, grinning at Boq. 

“Come on buddy.” 

Boq looked as if to be considering it for a moment before groaning and rubbing his forehead. “Fine.” He agreed reluctantly. 

Fiyero and Elphaba looked at each other with surprise. 

“You’re serious?” Elphaba deadpanned. 

Boq eyed her curiously. “Well you keep insisting so might as well.” 

The two grinned madly as Fiyero put his skateboard down infront of Boq. The small boy looked unsure as he walked forward and awkwardly placed his right foot onto the board. He stood still, looking at them awkwardly. 

“Uhm…” he mumbled. “How am I supposed…” 

“Push with your left foot and you’ll move forward.” 

He pushed but barely made it an inch farther than he already was. Elphaba burst into snickers and doubled over. 

“You have to actually go somewhere!” 

Boq turned and glared her as she kept laughing harder. Fiyero started giggling as well as he walked towards Boq and placed a hand on his back. 

“Here I’ll help you.” 

Boq looked uncomfortable with the gesture but let Fiyero ease him forward in the right way. Elphaba shook her head, still grinning. She hopped on her board and made towards the opposite way before yelling, “Have fun!” 

She skated towards some of the smaller ramps and made her way down them, easing along rails, and occasionally doing board flips. She usually wasn’t bothered by anyone who skated around her but was given the cold shoulder by some of the guys that lingered. They couldn’t stand the thought that a girl was as good as she was. It was as if they were threatened by her. 

The idea made her laugh. How fragile a mans ego could be, she thought. It was funny to her to see how quickly their arrogant smiles fell whenever they attempted to mock her and she proved them wrong. Especially that sleezeball Avaric. He was as cocky as they come, and she was never having any of it. 

She passed him while going down a ramp and he purposely stuck his foot out as if to trip her, but she reacted quick enough to do an ollie over his foot. She smirked back at him while he scowled at her. 

She eased her way onto the flat ground and stopped, pressing her board back up into her hands. 

“Better luck next time,” she said. 

He only continued scowling and pushed away to the other side of the park. 

Still smirking, she turned her head to the side and saw that same blonde girl from last night sitting on a nearby bench, staring at her in awe. The green girl blushed and looked away. She glanced back at Fiyero and Boq, who was still struggling to stay up right. 

She looked back at the blonde, who was now focused on her book. She squinted her eyes and figured she was drawing with the way her hands were moving along the page. Elphaba thought the girl was beautiful. The way her hair fell on her shoulders almost to perfection. The focused look in her eyes, the way her eyebrows were scrunched together. 

The green girl quickly glanced away, staring down at her feet. She shook her head and ran forward, jumping onto her board and wandering towards where Boq and Fiyero were. Boq stumbled off the board when she pulled up near them. 

“Still struggling I see.” 

“Shut up Elphie,” he mumbled as he picked himself up off the ground. She smiled and glanced around, looking back at the boys. 

“Food?” She asked. 

Boq ran a hand through his sweat covered hair and nodded. “Yes please, and water.” 

Fiyero laughed and patted his back. “Poor Boq here had a hard day of skating.” 

That caused Elphaba to burst into laughter, along with Fiyero as they walked off towards the side of the park and towards the nearest path. They wandered towards the nearby diner that Boq worked at. 

“Hey Boq! Hows it going? You look a little roughed up,” a Gillikinese man said as they came inside. 

He rolled his eyes, choosing to ignore the mans comment. “Table for the three of us.” 

The man chuckled and asked, “the usual booth?” 

“Yeah,” Fiyero chimed in. They were led to a booth in the corner where they usually sat at. 

“So,” Fiyero said as they sat down. “Who’s that girl you were staring at?” 

Elphaba nearly choked on air and raised an eyebrow at him. “What?” 

“Oh Elphie come on,” Boq said. “She’s gorgeous.” 

“Your point?” 

“Why don’t you try talking to her?” 

She scowled down at the table. “You guys don’t need to make everything a big deal. Yeah, she’s pretty but it doesn’t mean anything. I don’t even know her.” 

“Well that’s what dates are for aren’t they? You see someone interesting, you ask them out, get to know each other and voila, girlfriends.” 

Elphaba shook her head and twisted her hat to face frontwards. “Yeah I think that works on normal girls. Not green people. Besides, we don’t even know if she’s gay.” 

Boq and Fiyero glanced at eachother and then stared back at her. 

“What?” She asked. 

“Elphaba,” Fiyero started. “She looks at you like you’re a snack.” 

Elphaba opened her mouth to say something but it was that moment their waiter came back with glasses of water and asked for their orders. They ordered their food quickly and when the waiter departed she stared at the boys still unaware of what to say. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she mumbled as she took a sip of her water, making sure to hold it with paper towels so her skin wouldn’t burn. 

Boq scoffed. “Elphaba, she couldn’t stop staring at you the entire time you were there. We were laughing by ourselves about it.” 

Elphaba scowled at him. “Can we change the topic please?” 

The boys look unsettled, but agreed to her request, delving into a story about Boq’s parents. Elphaba laughed along and joined the conversation when necessary, but found her thoughts racing past the point she wanted it too. 

She kept thinking about the petite blonde, and how something was so captivating about her. But why would she choose to look at someone like Elphaba? It’s not like she was beautiful, she thought. It was ridiculous to even think that she could go on a date with a girl like that. She felt despair latch onto the pit of her stomach. 

She vaguely heard her fathers voice in her head, telling her that she was a sinner and that she would never find a true love. That her heart was destined to remain alone in the state of sinful desire she held within it. 

The feeling of insecurity was nothing new to Elphaba but the replay of her fathers words hurt nonetheless. It was something she couldn’t escape from. 

She held a different exterior throughout the rest of the day that did not match how she was truly feeling. She didn’t want to concern the boys, so she held a façade, hoping that it was enough to convince them she was okay.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone!! i know right now im sort of randomly posting chapters, but im trying to come up with a proper schedule for it. I'll keep y'all updated when i figure that out! Thanks for reading. All my love :) <3

The week passed by as usual for Elphaba. She went through her days going to the gym, studying biology on her own and volunteering at a lab at Shiz University with the well-known Dr. Dillamond. 

She also spent time with Fiyero and Boq most days. They were either at the skatepark, in Boq’s garage, or at the restaurant he worked at. This was a routine she found comfort in. It was better than the one she held back home where her father constantly bickered with her. Although, she did miss her sister most times. The two often disagreed but Elphaba was entirely devoted to her. 

Nessa attended a private school in the Emerald City so the two rarely saw each other. The busy schedule her sister had prevented them from communicating often, but they occasionally shared a phone call when they could. 

Her father was a preacher at a unionist church, and rarely found time out of his busy schedule to contact her. Not that she really believed that for a minute. Her father always casted her aside and treated her as if she were a burden. She ended up moving away when she turned 19 and met Fiyero while she was on Shiz Universities campus, and the two bonded immediately and she found comfort in the boy. After a few months of knowing each other they agreed to rent out an apartment together. 

That’s where she found herself Thursday morning. She was sitting on an arm chair in the corner of the living room area, books sprawled out around her. 

She was researching for one of Dillamonds recent studies and found herself engrossed in theories and definitions. Her eyes scanned the pages in front of her while writing notes in one of her many notebooks. She scribbled notes down, occasionally taking a sip of the coffee that sat on the small table beside her. 

This is how she spent most of her morning. She then walked to the nearby gym and did some cardio before heading back to her apartment to get washed up. When she finished, she sat on the couch with a book and let herself be taken into the world within it. 

Around mid afternoon Fiyero returned from his days classes and sat beside her on the couch with a dramatic huff. 

She placed her book on her lap and quirked an eyebrow at him. “What’s wrong with you?” 

“This girl on campus is a real bitch.” 

It was then she noticed a bit of redness on his cheek. She felt concern suddenly hit her and she stood up straighter. 

“What happened? What did she do?” 

He sighed rubbed his forehead before speaking, clearly reliving whatever unpleasant memories this girl thrusted upon him. 

“She…well, for one thing she was being homophobic to this other girl.” He paused and glanced at Elphaba before continuing. “She was trying to hurt her and I well, you know…” he gestured towards his face. 

Elphaba’s eyebrows scrunched together, feeling a sudden anger brew within her. It wasn’t something she could control. 

“Well, I’m proud of you for standing up to her. But Oz, why are people like that?!” She stood up and paced around the floor in front of him. He just shrugged and stood up and gestured towards his room, which caused her to stare at him in confusion. 

“What?” She asked. 

“Do you want to go to the skatepark?” 

She smiled lightly and nodded, knowing that’s something that always made them both feel better. “Yeah, let’s go.” 

He smiled back and turned into his room to get his skateboard. Elphaba did the same and about ten minutes later they were at the skatepark, easing down ramps and avoiding majority of the stuck-up guys that lingered around. 

They vaguely noticed a familiar trio sitting off to the side on the grass, laughing and talking amongst one another. Elphaba was curious about why they suddenly appeared and why they kept showing up just to sit around the entire time. 

That question was answered a little while later as the sun had started setting and the sky was a gorgeous arrangement of purple and orange. 

Fiyero and Elphaba were practicing doing triple kick flips when one of the boys whistled in their direction as Fiyero landed one successfully. He blushed and grinned bashfully at them, while Elphaba rolled her eyes. 

“Do you think you could teach me?” The boy asked sweetly. Elphaba was confused at his gesture because it was increasingly obvious that he and the boy beside him were dating. 

Fiyero got off his board and gestured towards it as the boy hopped off the grass and wandered over. He generously held his hand out which Fiyero took and introduced himself as Crope. He then pointed towards the other two sitting on the grass mentioning their names were Tibbett and Glinda. Elphaba eyed the blonde girl curiously as she had been doing every single time she saw her. 

After being introduced, Tibbett smiled charmingly and waved at them while Glinda smiled shyly which was mostly directed at Elphaba. 

The gesture caused the green girls face grow warm for reasons she could not articulate. She shook her head slightly and watched as Fiyero attempted to get Crope to stand up right on his skateboard. 

After a moment or two he was pushing along the ground and easing around the flat surface. Much better than Boq, Elphaba thought. 

There was a small set of cheering from the side, and suddenly Tibbett was standing beside Fiyero, clearly waiting his turn. Elphaba rolled her eyes again but couldn’t help smiling at how completely ridiculous the entire idea seemed. Crope and Tibbett were clearly swooning over Fiyero, and it got to the point where Elphaba had to turn her head. 

Her eyes locked with Glinda’s for a moment and she swallowed hard before slowly making her way over to where she sat. 

“Is it okay if I sit?” 

The blonde smiled up at her and nodded gently. Elphaba placed her skateboard on the grass beside Glinda and sat on it while bringing her knees up and wrapping her arms around her legs. 

“Are they always like that?” She looked towards Crope and Tibbett who were taking turns going on Fiyero’s skateboard. 

Glinda glanced at them and smiled. “Yeah, they’re a lot sometimes but honestly they just really think Fiyero is hot.” 

Elphaba snorted. “I could have figured that much.” She paused for a moment and looked back at Glinda. “Oh! Also, I’m Elphaba.” 

“Yeah, I know.” Glindas reply was immediate, but the moment she said it Elphaba quirked an eyebrow at her and her face turned pink. “Uh…that’s what Crope and Tibbett told me.” 

Elphaba nodded, but still was confused. How did they know who she was? She decided not to press the issue further and said, “I see.” 

A small stretch of awkward silence passed between them and suddenly Glinda’s name was being called from a few feet away. The two looked up curiously and saw Crope pointing excitedly at Tibbett who was skating around the flat surface with ease, his hands dramatically held at his hips as if he were posing. Glinda giggled and clapped in reply. 

Elphaba was staring at the blonde and happened to glance down at the book that sat on her lap. It was that moment Glinda had turned back towards her and apparently knew what Elphaba had glanced at because she smiled tentatively and ran her hand gently along the top of the book. 

“It’s my sketchbook. I’m an art major at Shiz University.” 

Elphaba’s eyes lit up the tiniest bit. “Shiz? Really? I’ve never seen you there.” 

“You go there?” Glinda asked. 

“No. I just help out at a laboratory with Dr. Dillamond.” 

Glinda sat up straighter, looking suddenly excited. Elphaba couldn’t help but think of how adorable she was in that moment, but she quickly shook it off when Glinda spoke again. 

“Really? That’s amazing. I wish I understood biology…I took it as an elective my first year and Dr. Dillamond was my professor. He really helped me a lot and he was always patient with me. Especially when he had to explain something repeatedly because I still wouldn’t understand it. It was nice to have someone who did that…” she said the last part so quietly, Elphaba was sure it wasn’t supposed to be heard. 

She sat there staring at the girl in awe and only shook herself when Glinda looked at her with her eyebrows raised. 

Elphaba cleared her throat. “Yeah, he’s a really nice Animal. I’m glad he was able to help you with it. I study biology on my own and help him out with studies and such. It’s a fascinating subject.” 

Glinda smiled at her and was about to speak but was cut off by Crope and Tibbett appearing in front of them. 

“I hope we’re not interrupting,” Tibbett said with suggestive eyes. 

The two girls blushed and Elphaba stood up with her skateboard in her hand. 

“You’re not interrupting anything,” she said casually. She glanced at Glinda and said a quick goodbye before heading off towards Fiyero who was standing on the trail leading away from the skatepark. He was smirking at her when she approached closer which caused her to scowl at him. 

“What?” She asked as she put her board down and hopped on it. 

He smiled wider and spoke with a teasing tone, “did you have a fun conversation?” 

She rolled her eyes and started skating away, but he caught up to her quickly. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

He laughed. “Yeah right.” 

She was about to retort back but he kept speaking. “That reminds me,” he started. “We’re meeting up with them Saturday night for dinner at the diner on campus.” 

Elphaba nearly tripped off her skateboard but managed to keep upright at the last second. They pulled up to the front of their apartment building and she propped her skateboard into her hands and started at him expectantly. 

“What?” 

“Why didn’t you ask me first?” 

He shrugged as they walked up a flight of stairs. “I didn’t think you’d mind. Besides, would you have said no?” 

She glanced at him and sighed heavily. “No, probably not.” 

“That’s what I thought,” he said with a huge grin plastered on his face. She shook her head softly as they entered their apartment room and set her board on the floor by the door. Fiyero followed suite and walked behind her into the living room. She plopped down onto her corner chair and Fiyero sprawled out across the couch. 

“What about Boq?” She asked suddenly. “We usually see Boq on Saturday evenings.” 

“He has an exam.” 

“Oh.” 

“Yeah…” Fiyero said as he contemplated another thought. “They also said it was a thank you.” 

Elphaba stared at him in confusion. “What do you mean?” 

“Uh…remember earlier how I said I got in the way of a girl saying some homophobic stuff to another? Well…it was Glinda.” 

Elphaba felt her mouth fall open the slightest bit. But then she felt a pang of anger flash through her. She hated the homophobia that still lingered in between Oz. The way people thought they were better because of their sexuality. She had only just met Glinda but felt the sudden overwhelming urge to punch whoever this person was. Fiyero must have noticed her emotions flowing because he sat up quickly and placed a hand on her shoulder. 

She shook herself slightly and stared at him. “Why do people do that shit?” 

“I don’t know,” he replied softly. “At least we know she’s gay now am I right?” 

Elphaba all but glared at him for the comment and he realized that he brought it up at the wrong time. “Shit. Elphaba I’m sorry. I didn’t mean-”

“It’s okay. But I guess we do know...” She glanced at the time on the digital clock nearby and spoke again, “also, we should get food soon.”

He smiled warmly and stood up. “Great idea. Take out?” 

“Yeah, that’s fine.” 

“Awesome.” 

The rest of the night passed with them eating and watching movies. Elphaba was thinking about the upcoming Saturday the entire time, completely unable to articulate the reasons for her sudden nervousness. And although she would never admit it, she was a bit excited, too. Crope and Tibbett seemed to be good company, as well as Glinda. 

She was never good at making friends, and right now her only real friends were Boq and Fiyero, which wasn’t a bad thing, but she was comfortable with their little group. She figured opening up a little more could help her, at least, that’s what Dr. Dillamond always told her. 

It wasn’t long until her thoughts started to drift into nothingness as she dozed off against the cushion of the armchair. She would tell Dr. Dillamond about the endeavour tomorrow, and hopefully, he would remind her that its okay to let more people in.


	5. Chapter 5

It was Friday night and Glinda was sitting on her bed in her apartment reading over notes for her Art History class because she had an upcoming exam on Monday. She was supposed to get studying done during the day at school, but Crope and Tibbett insisted on taking her to a local café after her classes finished for the day. They spent their time there for majority of the afternoon, which left Glinda to study during the evening. 

It was nearing about 11pm when she decided it w as time to get to sleep. She washed up and put on a pair of boy shorts, along with a loose tank top and hopped into bed. She buried herself under her thick comforter and sighed contently. She let herself drift off, ignoring the small tinge of nervousness that lingered within her thinking about tomorrows dinner. 

\--

Soon it was Saturday morning and Glinda was sitting watching TV, a bowl of cereal on her lap. After she finished eating, she cleaned her bowl and placed it delicately back into the shelf. She wandered back to the couch and sat down with a yawn. 

It was then her phone began buzzing beside her. She picked it up and answered lazily, “hi Tibbett.” 

“Hi Glinda. You sound sleepy.”

She chuckled softly. “Yeah,” she yawned again. “Just was up studying the rest of the night when I got home last night.” 

“Well, I hope you’re not too tired.” 

“What do you-”

She was cut off by the sound of her buzzer going off. Her eyes widened a smidge. 

“Are you here?!” She retorted, realizing she was nowhere near presentable. 

“Yeah, now open up.” 

She sighed heavily and stood from her spot on the couch. She quickly buzzed him in and heard Tibbett say, “Perfect,” before hanging up the phone. 

Glinda wandered into her room and quickly pulled a loose, grey sweater over her small frame, along with a pair of leggings. Right after she put the pants on there was knocking at her door. She walked towards it and opened it revealing the two smiling boys. 

“Hi cutie!” Crope exclaimed as he wrapped her in a big hug. She hugged him back and playfully rolled her eyes. 

“Goodmorning.” 

He pulled back and him and Tibbett wandered into the room, sitting on the couch. Tibbett swung his legs to rest on Cropes lap and the pair looked at Glinda curiously. She closed the door and raised an eyebrow at them. 

“What?” 

“So, are you ready for your date?” 

Her eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. “Date? We’re going out with all of us, since when is that considered a date?” 

Crope laughed and grabbed the remote sitting beside him. “Well, we’ll see about that.” 

“I’m not even gonna ask,” Glinda mused as she wandered into the kitchen to grab the boys drinks. She handed them glasses of orange juice which they took gratefully. 

“Oh thank Oz,” Tibbett muttered. “We haven’t eaten yet.” 

“Why not?” 

“Well the diner we’re going to is an all you can eat place so we’re waiting until we can indulge on Shiz’s most exquisite cuisine.” 

“If you say so,” she replied as she sat down beside Crope. “But why did you guys come here so early? We’re not meeting them for another,” she glanced at the time on her phone, “five hours.” 

The boys shrugged and Crope replied casually, “we were bored sitting around at Tibbetts so we came to bother you.” 

She laughed and snatched the remote from Cropes hand. 

“Well if you’re going to stay here, we’re going to watch Netflix.” 

\--

The rest of the hours passed with them watching some documentary about the history of Oz. The land used to be such a great place, and it was now run by racist, xenophobic, small minded idiots. It baffled Glinda how such people could be in charge. 

When the current episode finished, Glinda noticed the time and shot up out of her spot. 

“I should get ready now.” 

Tibbett wiggled his eyebrows in her direction, “dress to impress.” 

“I always do, don’t I?” She said sweetly as she wandered off into her room. 

She picked out a light pink dress that hugged her frame perfectly and fell just above her knees. It was plain, but Glinda adored it. She stared at herself in the mirror for a moment before grabbing the make up bag that sat on her dresser. 

After applying the last bit of lip gloss, she stared at herself in the mirror once more and adjusted her hair to sit on either shoulder. She smiled softly and made her way out of the room to see Crope and Tibbett standing near the door. 

They whistled when she walked out, and she waved her hand brushing it off. 

“Oh she’s so going to be all over you,” Crope remarked. 

Glinda blushed and grabbed her purse from the coffee table, stuffing her phone inside. 

“Let’s go,” she said ignoring their comment. They smiled at her and opened the door, gesturing for her to walk through. 

“Thank you, boys.” She gave them a small curtsy and walked past them. They grinned bashfully as they followed her out, linking their arms together. 

When they were in front of the apartment building Crope stopped Glinda as she was clearly walking towards her car. 

“Nope!” He dropped Tibbetts arm and wrapped his arm around the small blonde. “I’m driving us today.” 

Glindas mouth dropped open a little. “Seriously?” 

“Yup! Now lets go.” 

The trio walked towards a small red truck, and Crope grabbed Glindas hand and helped her into the back seat. 

When they all settled, Crope stared at Glinda through the review mirror and spoke happily, “this is gonna be so good.” 

“Oh yeah, and Fiyero is going to look so good,” Tibbett mused. 

Glinda rolled her eyes and gestured towards Crope, “are we going to leave anytime soon?” 

“Patience, sweetheart,” he said as he turned the car on and began driving. It wasn’t long until they pulled into one of Shiz’s many parking lots and parked the car. They all got out and walked towards the diner that was situated on the outskirts of the campus. 

“There it is!” Tibbett smiled and walked a little faster, with Crope and Glinda at his heels. When they got inside, they noticed the other two weren’t there yet. The wandered to a booth on the side and sat down. Crope and Tibbett sat beside one another and Glinda sat across from them. 

“We’ll wait for them to come before we go to the table with all the food.” 

“Sounds good,” Glinda replied. 

They broke into a small conversation while waiting and after about ten minutes, Cropes eyes lit up. Glinda followed his gaze and noticed Fiyero and Elphaba standing up front looking around.

“Fiyero!” Crope called out. Fiyero smiled wide at him and wandered over, while Elphaba looked reserved, as if no emotion was painted across her face. Glinda studied her and was fairly struck with how…hot she looked. She was wearing black jeans with a black button up shirt gently tucked into them. Her sleeves were rolled up and the first few buttons were undone. Before Glinda could get caught staring she averted her eyes as the two came closer. 

“Hey guys!” Fiyero said as he sat down beside Crope and Tibbett, leaving Elphaba to sit down awkwardly beside the blonde. 

Glinda smiled at her, which was thankfully returned. 

“So…food?” Tibbett said. 

“Yeah, I’m starving,” Fiyero replied. They boys quickly got up and wandered to the table that held all the food. The girls followed suite but as they were getting up, Glinda tripped over her shoes and Elphaba instinctively wrapped a slender arm around her waist, keeping her upright. 

Glinda glanced up at the green girl and blushed before straightening herself up. She mumbled out a thank you as they wandered to get their food. 

“That’s why I don’t wear heels,” Elphaba remarked. 

Glinda snickered. “I like them. I like feeling taller.” 

Elphaba looked down at her and raised an eyebrow. “Yet you’re still smaller than me.” 

The blonde laughed again as she began filling her plate with food. Elphaba was doing the same, but Glinda noticed she didn’t pick anything with meat in it. 

“You don’t eat meat?” She asked suddenly. Elphaba looked down at her plate and back up at Glinda, shrugging. 

“I don’t know if they used Animal meat or animal meat.” 

Glinda looked thoughtful, never having that thought cross her mind before. “I see,” she ended up replying. 

“Glinda!” 

She looked up to see Tibbett pointing towards one of the trays that lay on the table. She glanced down and her eyes widened. She hurried over and examined the contents.

“No way,” she muttered. 

“I know they’re your favourite.” 

Glinda began putting the rice balls onto her plate, her face practically glowing from excitement. 

“I haven’t had these in so long!” 

Tibbett smiled at her. “Ready to go back now? It seems as though we’re the last ones up here.” 

She glanced behind her and noticed Elphaba had retreated from where she was standing earlier. She glanced at the table and saw Crope waving his hands around dramatically, as Fiyero was laughing along. 

Glinda nodded at Tibbett before walking back towards the booth. The boys were already deep in some conversation Glinda couldn’t quite pay attention to. She sat down delicately beside Elphaba, who glanced at the plate. 

“What’s that?” she asked. 

“They’re rice balls, but they’re made the way my Ama used to make them.” 

Elphaba smiled the tiniest bit. “Is it good?” 

“So so good,” she scooped one up off her plate, “here,” she said as she placed it on hers. “Try it.” 

Elphaba eyed her wearily but propped it into her mouth. Glinda watched her eagerly as she contemplated the taste. 

“Holy shit,” the green girl mumbled. 

Glinda smiled at her. “Told you.” 

Elphaba smiled back, and Glinda thought she looked adorable. 

“So, Glinda,” Fiyero started. “What do you study?” 

Glinda looked back towards the boy and smiled. “Art.” 

“Really? That’s really cool, I wish I could draw.” 

“Oh, you should see her drawings,” Tibbett drawled. “She’s amazing.” 

She waved her hand, brushing aside the comment. “I’m not that great, I just enjoy it.”

“Oh really?” Crope said as he pulled his phone out from his pocket. He turned it towards Fiyero who’s jaw dropped. 

“That’s fucking amazing, you did that?!” 

Glinda stared in confusion, “I don’t even know which one he showed you.” 

“It’s the self portrait.” He turned the phone towards Elphaba. “Look at it.” 

Elphaba’s eyes lit up and her jaw dropped the same way Fiyero’s did. “This is fucking amazing, Glinda.” 

Glinda blushed and tried to hide it by taking a sip from the glass of water that sat in front of her. “It’s nothing,” she dismissed casually. 

“Glinda,” Crope started as he took his phone back from Elphaba, “your work deserves its own museum.” 

She scoffed. “You’re ridiculous.” 

“And you are ridiculously talented.” 

She rolled her eyes but smiled at him. “Enough about me,” she said, turning back to Fiyero. “What do you study?” 

“I’m a business major, so that’s super boring.” 

“Wait,” Elphaba suddenly cut in. “What do you two major in?” 

Tibbett and Crope shared a look and then looked back at her. “Theatre,” they said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. 

“Hey, I didn’t want to make assumptions.” 

“So generous,” Tibbett said winking at her. She shifted uncomfortably, which Glinda noticed and decided to jump in on the conversation. 

They started talking about where they all attended high school and told jokes and stories. Well, it was mostly everyone except Elphaba who was telling stories. Glinda noticed the girl didn’t share much about herself, even when asked questions, she would divert the conversation in a clever way that no one seemed to notice. 

Glinda took a mental note of it, deciding it must be an important discovery to her. 

The night passed this way until the sun had fully set and Tibbett was rubbing his stomach softly. “Boy am I full,” he stated. The rest of them agreed, while retrieving their money from their pockets. Glinda stopped them. 

“No I got it, don’t worry.” 

“Glinda, you don’t have to-”

“I don’t mind,” she said as she pulled out her wallet and placed the money on the center of the table. 

“Are you sure, I can pay half,” Fiyero offered. 

She smiled at him and said it was okay. With a bit more reluctance, the rest of them agreed and let it go. They stood up and began walking out of the diner. 

“We should do this again sometime!” Crope exclaimed after they got outside. 

“That’d be awesome,” Fiyero replied. 

“Perhaps we can see you playing at one of Tibbetts parties again.” Crope wiggled his eyebrows in their direction. 

Elphaba shrugged. “We don’t really play much in public.” 

“But you should,” Tibbett offered. “And what better way than to perform in front of a bunch of nerds.” 

Elphaba snorted, and Fiyero laughed as well. “Well, just let us know when you have a party. Here,” he handed his phone over to Tibbett who smirked at him as he put in his number. He did the same with Crope and Glinda. 

Glinda then pulled out her phone from her small purse and handed it awkwardly towards Elphaba. 

“In case I cant get a hold of Fiyero.” 

Elphaba raised an eyebrow at her but smirked as she silently added her phone number into the blondes phone. She handed it back towards her, and as Glinda went to grab it, her fingers brushed over Elphaba’s for only a second. She silently marvelled at how soft the girls skin was as she pulled away. 

Much to Glindas amusement, she noticed a hint of a blush forming on the green girls face as she stuffed her hands into her pockets, still staring back at Glinda. 

“Ahem,” Crope cleared his throat. 

“Hmm?” Glinda averted her eyes and turned towards the boy who was giving her a suggestive look. 

“Are you ready to go?” 

“Uh, yeah. Lets go.” 

“See you tomorrow,” Tibbett called back towards Fiyero and Elphaba as the trio retreated back to their car. 

Fiyero grinned. “You’re going to go down a ramp tomorrow.” 

Tibbett and Crope laughed out loud before waving him off, and then waving in Elphaba’s direction. “And maybe Miss Elphaba can teach our Glinda some moves.” 

Glinda looked horrified at the thought and shook her head almost instantly, “absolutely not.” 

Elphaba grinned, “we’ll see about that.” 

Glinda blushed for some odd reason and scurried back into the car, followed by Crope and Tibbett who were smiling from ear to ear as they waved at Elphaba and Fiyero from the window. 

“Tomorrow is going to be so fun,” Tibbett mused, wiggling his eyebrows at Glinda. She shook her head again in their direction and listened as the boys gushed about their night out while they drove her home. 

\--

Soon it was Sunday afternoon, and Glinda found herself sitting on the grass with Crope who was staring lovingly at Tibbett easing around a flat surface with Fiyero at his side. 

“You can practically see the hearts in your eyes,” Glinda said amused. 

Crope smiled wide and rested his hand under his chin and sighed dreamily. Glinda grinned at her love sick friend and turned towards where Elphaba stood talking to a small boy. The two looked as if to be lost in a deep conversation and Glinda acknowledged the way Elphaba’s eyebrows scrunched together as her hands were used to further exemplify her points. 

“Now who has hearts in her eyes?” 

Glinda swatted at Cropes arm. “Oh be quiet you.” 

“You should talk to her.” 

“Shes pretty busy talking to that munchkin boy, Boq I think his name is.” 

“Well she seems to be done now,” he said while looking past Glinda’s shoulder. She glanced back and saw Elphaba easing down the ramps before coming to stand beside Fiyero. She said something to him and he gestured outward. She pushed forward on her board, catching Glinda’s eye and smirking before preparing to do a move. She perfected a triple kick flip and landed smoothly on her feet. 

Fiyero and Tibbett clapped and hollered loudly. Glinda was impressed and found herself unable to deny that she was attracted to the girl. 

Without thinking she softly said, “that was so hot.” 

Crope grinned at her but before he could say anything the green girl was moving towards them. Glinda gulped down and stared up at her. 

“Hey,” she said as she propped the board into her hands. 

“Are you here to teach Glinda how to do that?” 

Glinda groaned. “I already told you, theres no way in Oz I am getting on that board. I would fall and break a million bones.” 

Elphaba snorted. “You cant be that bad. At least not as bad as our Boq over there.” She nodded towards the munchkin boy who sat reading through a book on a bench. 

“He actually did almost break his arm though.” 

“And you think telling me that is going to convince me to get on that thing?” 

Elphaba shrugged, “it’s really not that bad.” 

“Come on, Glinda,” Crope begged. “I would love to see you all high and mighty, showing up all the cocky guys around here.” 

“You just want to watch me make a fool out of myself.” 

Crope looked thoughtful and tapped on his chin, “perhaps…but Tibbett and I have tried it, I think its your turn now.” 

Glinda stood quiet for a moment, looking between Elphaba and Crope, who was staring at her with pleading eyes and a small pout. She let out a small groan and stood up on her feet. 

“Fine. But only this once.” 

“You’re good,” Elphaba said to Crope as she placed her board on the floor. 

He smiled and winked, “I know Miss Glinda here well.” 

Glinda waved her hand at him, “ignore him.” She walked over to Elphaba and stood awkwardly beside her unsure of what to do. “Uh…” 

Elphaba chuckled and spoke calmly, “you just have to step on it.” 

“Okay…” Glinda placed her right foot on and kept the left planted on the ground. 

“Okay, now push forward with your left foot.” 

Glinda nodded and pushed gently and found herself moving forward, suddenly aware that her balance was not the greatest. She planted her foot back down and stopped abruptly staring at Elphaba who was grinning slightly. 

“That bad huh?” 

“No you’re doing fine,” the green girl chuckled. “Now you just have to repeat that same thing over and over and voila.” 

Glinda tried again and pushed herself farther this time. She grinned sheepishly, “I’m doing it!” She yelled. 

Tibbett whistled from where he was standing beside Fiyero and gave her a thumbs up. She smiled and awkwardly turned the board around ungracefully. She pushed again, this time towards where Elphaba was. It was then she started to lose her footing and nearly tripped off the board. 

She let out a squeal and was expecting to hit the ground but felt arms entangle around her small waist. She gripped onto Elphaba’s biceps, fear bubbling within her at the sudden loss off balance. 

She stared up at a flushed Elphaba, and realized what position they were in. She already knew Tibbett and Crope were going to have a field day with this, so she pushed away slowly and thanked her. 

“I have pretty bad balance.” 

“That’s not unusual,” Elphaba replied. “Here, get back on.” Glinda followed her instruction and hopped back on, suddenly scared she was going to fall again. 

“What if I fall again?” 

“You wont.” Elphaba offered out her hands, which were shaking the slightest bit. Glinda placed her small, pale hands into slender green ones and held still. 

“Okay now push off again.” 

Glinda nodded and did what she was told, only this time she wasn’t as wobbly as before. She still felt shaky though, but she was sure it wasn’t because she was on the skateboard. 

She was staring down at her feet the entire time, making sure to keep her footing levelled with the ground. After a few moments of repeating the same motion, Elphaba’s voice startled her to look up from the ground. 

“See? You’re doing just fine.” 

Glinda smiled sheepishly at her. “Maybe one day I’ll be better than you,” she teased. 

Elphaba let out a small cackle, “I’d love to see that, blondie.” 

Glinda laughed along but soon realized that they were no longer moving from their position. She had stopped skating around and now the two were just smiling and holding each others hands. She felt the back of her neck heat up and she cleared her throat awkwardly. 

Elphaba must have caught on cause she casually let go of Glinda’s hands and stepped back to let her get off. She stepped off cautiously, trying not to trip over anything. Elphaba leaned over and picked up the skateboard and held it in her left hand. 

“Thanks for the lesson,” Glinda mused. 

“Anytime.” 

Before Glinda could turn away Elphaba stopped her. “Hey,” she rubbed the back of her neck as Glinda turned towards her with an eyebrow raised. “Uhm…I was just…do you wanna hang out again? I-I mean just the both of us…you totally don’t have too, it’s okay if you-”

Glinda felt her stomach flip at the nervousness of the girl and cut her off by placing a hand on her arm. “I’d love too.” 

Elphaba’s features visually relaxed and Glinda smiled gently, “I’ll text you.” 

“Okay,” Elphaba breathed. “Sounds good.” 

Glinda was walking backwards as she smiled tenderly at the shaking green girl. 

“It’s a date,” was all she said before turning and walking back to where Crope sat on the grass, a huge grin plastered on her face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys!! this one is kind of short and im sorry about that but i wanted to just sort of get into how elphaba is feeling! thanks for reading and enjoy :)

There was the familiar glow of the sun piercing down on green skin as it normally did during the warmer months. It encompassed Elphaba directly to a place of content. If only that feeling were to last. 

She was pacing along the sidewalks surrounding a murky lake thinking of the night that was to come. She had been the one to ask Glinda out. Why the hell did she feel so nervous? Did she make the right choice? Should she have asked her out? 

She shook her head momentarily, contemplating the reasons she let the words slip from her lips. But one thing was for sure, the small blonde was excited about it. That fact helped ease her worries by a fraction. She simply was not used to the idea surrounding dating as her previous romantic interests or lack thereof proved uneventful. She had only gone on dates a few times with two separate girls, but it was taxing. 

The two were insensitive and had asked Elphaba out first, most likely out of pity. It’s not as if they were terrible people, but they made it blatantly clear that they did not want anything to do with her green skin. It was then she figured out that they had asked her out as a joke. It was their loss, she guessed. Perhaps she dodged a bullet avoiding the insensitivity others held so closely beneath their chests.

Her feet scrapped idly across the gravel on the ground, with her eyebrows furrowed, and her mind racing. Glinda was extremely beautiful and although they haven’t even gone on their first date yet, Elphaba was feeling the weight of it all settle in on her. What if Glinda didn’t like her? What if she- 

Elphaba shook her head and turned on her heel to walk towards where her apartment stood. She didn’t want to think about those thoughts, at least not until after the day was over, until she had more of an idea to conclude with. It had been a week today since she asked the girl out and the two texted here and there, but Elphaba couldn’t stop the feeling of worry nestling beneath her ribs. Instead of dwelling on it, she kept her pace and focused on the scenery that surrounded her walk home.

The air was crisp and the season was gradually changing. Elphaba could feel the humidity starting to diminish, occasionally getting a cold shiver. She preferred the early Autumn weather compared to that of summer, but it also meant the snow was coming, which meant no more outdoor skating. The thought wasn’t all that bad, as she and Fiyero had gone to an indoor skatepark last year during the colder months. 

As she approached her apartment building, all her anxiety flooded back. She would have to start getting ready and not to mention, she didn’t know where she was taking Glinda. She had a couple places in her mind but couldn’t decide on what was best. She only knew the girl a little bit, but to her knowledge, the blonde was energetic and enjoyed anything romantic and exciting. There was one place though…her, Boq, and Fiyero had gone there a few months ago and had the time of their lives despite the child like nature of the venue. 

Elphaba contemplated this thought as she stepped inside to an empty apartment. Her eyebrows furrowed together. Fiyero was usually always home at this time. 

Perhaps he was just at the library, she thought. She glanced around the room one last time and shrugged before making her way to get ready. She walked into her room and wandered up towards her closet. She huffed at the clothes in front of her, wondering what she should wear for the night. 

She glanced through her wardrobe multiple times despite the fact that majority of what she owned was all similar and plain. She wasn’t much for extravagant things, and she preferred darker clothes or plain colours over anything else. 

She grabbed a black and white plaid shirt along with a pair of black skinny jeans and threw them on quickly. With a black tank top underneath, she decided to keep the plaid shirt open. 

As she walked back from her closet, she reached for the black snapback that lay on the edge of her bed, she picked it up and put it on backwards before wandering out into the living room. There was still about an hour to go before she would leave to pick Glinda up, so she settled down on the couch and flipped the television on. 

About 20 minutes passed when she felt her phone buzz in her pocket. She fished it out and the corner of her lips quirked at the site of the message. 

Glinda: see you soon <3 excited to know where we’re going lol 

Despite the small smile that lingered, Elphaba felt the start of a scowl forming on her face. She still didn’t have a specific idea of where to take her, but her mind kept wandering to that one particular place that the kid in her heart kept wanting to go back to. 

Her phone screen faded to black, but she clicked it open again and typed back a quick reply. 

See you. And haha you’ll see, blondie 

She placed her phone down beside her, and that’s when the door opened. She glanced up and saw Fiyero walk in, a small smile on his face. 

“Where were you?” 

“Why? Miss me?” 

Elphaba rolled her eyes at him which earned her a chuckle in return. 

“I was actually just with Crope and Tibbett, I introduced Boq to them.” 

Elphaba quirked a curious eyebrow at him. “And how did that go?” 

“Exactly how you’d expect,” he said as he placed his bag on the floor and sat down beside her. “They were flirting with him like crazy and he was red as a tomato.” 

Elphaba snorted at the thought. “Poor dear Boq.” 

“Yeah…anyways,” he mused as he stared at her with a smirk. “Are you ready for your date?” 

“Kind of?” She offered. 

He frowned slightly and spoke calmly, “kind of? Why’s that?” 

“I don’t know…” she said softly. 

Fiyero looked at her skeptically but didn’t try to pry an answer from her. He at least had to know her well enough not to press her. 

“Well I’m sure its going to be great. Crope and Tibbett said she’s been excited all week.” 

Elphaba felt her cheeks grow warm at the thought but covered it up with a short laugh. “Oz. I hope so.” 

“Really,” she replied as he stood up from the couch. “It’s going to be fine, and I better get all the details after.” 

“You wish.” 

He pouted slightly as he turned to walk into the bathroom. Elphaba scoffed and waved him off with her hand, “oh stop that nonsense.” 

“Fine,” he chuckled. “I’m going to take a shower now. If you’re gone by the time I get out, have fun and you need to tell me at least, something.” 

“Yeah, yeah. I will, now go get clean. You smell like sweat.” 

He stuck his tongue out at her before walking into the bathroom and closing the door. Elphaba glanced at the time again and noticed it was only ten minutes before she had to pick Glinda up, so she figured she should leave now. 

She stood up and unconsciously took a deep breath before walking towards the door. 

By the time she got into her car, her anxiety was flooding back. It’s going to be fine, she thought. Glinda seemed interested in her to say the least. But despite that truth, it didn’t stop her from worrying. 

With a sigh she started the car and began driving to Glinda’s apartment.


	7. Chapter 7

Glinda sat quietly on a bench outside of her apartment building, patiently waiting for Elphaba to pick her up. She couldn’t deny that she was feeling nervous. Where was Elphaba deciding to take her? Did she look presentable enough for whatever it was? 

She shivered and rubbed her hands together, suddenly regretting not having brought down a jacket or sweater. She should have known, considering the sun was already setting. The weather was easing its way to bring forth winter, but she didn’t expect it to be this chilly outside. She blew useless puffs of air into her hands before bringing them back down when a familiar car approached. 

She smiled and walked over, but before she could reach the passenger door, Elphaba was out of the car and opening it for her. She was grinning slightly, showing some teeth. Glinda thought she looked adorable. 

“Such a heartthrob,” Glinda said smoothly as she slipped inside. She heard the green girl let out a little laughing huff from her nose before closing the door. When she got in on the other side, she turned her head towards Glinda and said, “hi.” 

“Hi. Where are you taking me?” 

The green girl shifted a little, but hid the nervous habit by buckling her seatbelt in. 

“Guess you’ll just have to wait and see.”

Glinda pouted, but remained silent as Elphaba drove off down a nearby road with a hint of a smirk playing on her lips. She wanted to know where they were going, but the surprise was just as exciting as the green girl sitting next to her. They drove for about 20 minutes, and during that time they made small talk about their weeks. Elphaba discussed the recent study she was leading with Dr. Dillamond, and Glinda noted the excitement that lingered in her voice as she discussed the matter. 

In turn, Glinda discussed the exam she had and the portfolio she was working on for the end of the year. The conversation was light with a bit of awkwardness pinched in, but it was comforting as they talked casually. 

Glinda looked eagerly out the window as they approached a parking lot with lit up buildings on the side. She couldn’t quite see what the neon lit words said, but as Elphaba made a right-hand turn, the words revealed themselves more and Glinda smiled wide. 

“Are you serious?” She said all too eagerly. “I haven’t been here in forever!” 

Elphaba let out a small laugh, and Glinda noticed her shoulders relax the tiniest bit. When had she been so tense? 

“I was worried you were going to think it was lame,” the green girl mumbled as she pulled into a parking spot and turned the car off. 

“Lame?” Glinda asked amused. “We get to play games and drink and win prizes!” 

Glinda was glad Elphaba picked out a place where they can just have fun. She was used to being taken on dates that involved the typical movie or dinner. Although she enjoyed those and characterized herself as a romantic, she also loved the idea of getting to know someone while being carefree. 

“Shall we then?” Elphaba cut in, the corners of her lips quirking up. 

Glinda smiled at her and nodded before opening the door. They walked up towards the arcade and for a moment it was quiet, but then Elphaba spoke up. 

“Are you planning on drinking?” 

“I’ll probably just have one or two of those bubbly sweet drinks.” 

“Of course you will,” Elphaba mused. 

“Too bad you drove here. You cant drink.” 

Elphaba just shrugged and stuffed her hands into her pockets. “I cant get drunk anyways.” 

Glinda was visibly shocked by that thought and raised an eyebrow towards her. “What do you mean?” 

“I have a really high tolerance. I’ve never been drunk before.” 

Glinda was about to press for more details, but they had walked up to the front counter on the inside of the building. They ordered a specific number of chips for each of them and made their way inside. Glinda could feel the sound of music playing and the various conversations that lingered around the large room when they walked in. The floor was plastered with a terribly designed carpet, and the room lit up with neon lights and televisions.

She looked over and smiled up at Elphaba who was staring around the room, looking as if she was concentrating. Suddenly her face lit up and she glanced down at Glinda. 

“Found something?” 

“Yeah, come on.” 

Elphaba grabbed Glinda’s hand and they pushed through the various crowds of people. They took a turn and Glinda saw what Elphaba had been looking at. She moved to look at the taller girl and smirked. 

“You think you can get more points than me?” 

Elphaba dropped her hand and raised an eyebrow at her. “Oh, I don’t think I can. I know I can.” 

“You’re on.” 

They walked up towards the ski ball machines in front of them and put some chips in to begin playing. Glinda was obviously all talk and no action. She was terrible at the game; she remembered playing it as a kid back in Frottica and always missing the targets. Curiously, she glanced over at Elphaba’s score board and her lips parted in shock. 

“How in Oz is your score so high!?” 

Elphaba picked up another ball and shot her an amused grin. “I’m just talented, I guess.”

Elphaba glanced over at Glinda’s score and her smile grew wider. “Cant say the same thing for you though.” 

Glinda laughed and hit her arm playfully, “shut up.” 

Elphaba laughed and went to throw another ball, which landed perfectly in the top right hand corner, earning her the highest score. Glinda turned back to her game and to her surprise the ball landed exactly where Elphaba’s had. 

“Ha!” She yelled as she bounced on the balls of her feet. 

“Now you’re only hundreds of points away from me!” 

Glinda swatted her arm again and pouted up towards her. “Why don’t we play something else?” 

“Okay,” Elphaba said as she leaned down to pull the tickets she won from the machine into a plastic cup she was holding. “We can pool our tickets together?” 

Glinda reached down to grab the few tickets she won from the game and looked up at her thoughtfully. She tapped a pale finger against her chin and then grinned. 

“Let’s see who can end up with the most tickets at the end of the night.” 

“You’re going to lose,” Elphaba snorted. 

Glinda placed her hands at her hips and gave her a warning look. “We’ll see about that Elphaba Thropp.” 

Elphaba rolled her eyes, but she still had a grin plastered on her face. She then proceeded to look around the room to find another game to play. Glinda was staring at her thinking of how comfortable and normal the entire night seemed already. How she felt as if her and Elphaba just clicked together. It was a strange feeling and one she never usually experienced. It usually took her a while to become comfortable with someone but the way they softly teased one another and laughed together was something Glinda couldn’t describe. And all on their first date. 

“Are you going to stare at me all night or are we going to actually play some stuff?” 

Glinda visibly shook herself at the sound of Elphaba’s voice, only minorly jumping. Her face began to heat up and she cleared her throat. “What do you want to play next?” 

Elphaba glanced to the left and saw what she was staring at. She shook her head. 

“Nope. Absolutely not.” 

Elphaba smirked at her and spoke with confidence, “I thought you were going to beat me?” 

Glinda let out a puff of air and grumbled something inaudible but moved forward, grabbing Elphaba’s hand and walking towards where she wanted to go. They walked until they stood in front of a tall structure. It was one of those hammer games you had to hit as hard as you could for the light to spring upward. Glinda wasn’t weak, that much she knew. Perhaps she could surprise the green girl lingering beside her. 

“You first,” Glinda said. 

“My pleasure.” Elphaba wandered up towards the machine and picked up the hammer that sat beside it. It was then Glinda could see the ripple of her muscles pressing against the shirt she was wearing. The fabric lay delicately across her sculpted arms, highlighting every detailed curve.

She was so caught up in staring she didn’t notice that Elphaba had finished. She was now turned around staring at the blonde curiously and Glinda felt her face heat up. Again. 

“I think it’s your turn now,” she mused. 

Glinda walked up and smiled. “We’ll see who wins this round.” 

She picked up the hammer and took a deep breath. She was small, but she was strong. She lifted her arms in the air and swung down as hard as she could. She watched the light from the machine spring an inch away from the very top and she was genuinely surprised at it. She turned her head to see a stunned Elphaba, her mouth ajar. 

“Holy shit,” Elphaba breathed. 

Glinda felt a strange sort of accomplishment and walked up to her, a smirk playing on her lips. 

“And here I thought you were gonna win.” 

She saw Elphaba’s face turn a darker shade of green and took pride in it. She continued, “I must ask though…” She cautiously raised a hand and placed it on Elphaba’s bicep, who flexed unconsciously. “Do you work out?” 

Elphaba laughed. “I do, actually.” 

Glinda hummed and placed her hand back down to her side. 

“I can tell.” She winked and started walking in the other direction. Elphaba quickly caught up to her and asked where she was headed. Glinda explained she was getting a drink. When she ordered one of the sweetest ones they had, they made their way back towards other games. They played a varying amount, some good, some terrible. They were also collecting so many tickets, both of their plastic cups were overflowing. By the time Glinda finished her drink, she could feel a sense of warmth, but not enough that she was tipsy. 

They were standing beside a racing game now and Glinda excitedly hopped into a bright pink car. 

“Of course you’d pick that one,” Elphaba said as she got into a blue one beside her. 

Glinda stuck her tongue out and proceeded to fill in the settings for the game. Elphaba did the same, but then two guys hopped into the cars beside them. 

“Hey ladies,” a blonde haired guy said. He glanced at Elphaba for a moment, a grimace on his face. He then turned his head towards Glinda and showed off a menacing smirk. Glinda saw Elphaba squirm slightly in her seat. 

“Why are you here with that?” He gestured vaguely towards Elphaba which caused Glinda to frown. “Maybe after the game we can go have a little fun of our own?” He wiggled his eyebrows at her and if she could become even gayer than she already was, she would have. 

“Actually,” Glinda started. “I’m here on a date with this gorgeous woman so if you’d please, we’d like to get back to the game.” 

The boy flushed a deep red and quietly mumbled something to his friend as they put in their settings. 

Glinda noticed Elphaba staring at her in awe. 

“What?” She asked. 

“Nothing…lets just..lets just beat these assholes.” 

Glinda smirked. “My pleasure.” 

The game started and it was a sloppy round on Glinda’s side. She was never particularly good at driving games, but it was fun nonetheless. Elphaba on the other hand was in first place and was scrunching her eyebrows together in concentration from what Glinda could see in her peripheral vision. 

After finishing in first, the two guys just scowled at them and stalked off. 

“Well I hated them,” Glinda said. 

“Trust me. The feeling was mutual.” 

Elphaba glanced down and picked up the two plastic cups with the tickets in them. 

“Wanna go bring them in?” 

Glinda nodded, suddenly feeling how tired she felt. They wandered up to the stand set up on the side of the building and had one of the workers check how many tickets they had. 

“Also I beat you,” Elphaba said after she handed the tickets over. Glinda glanced once more at the cups and laughed. 

“I guess you did.” 

“Yeah…what do you want?” 

“Huh?” Glinda stared at her in confusion. 

Elphaba gestured her head towards the various prizes that hung on the wall and the arrangement of shelves. Glinda felt herself smile, she guessed she was on one of those cheesy romantic dates. But it was better than any first date she’s ever been on. 

“We can both get something?” She suggested. 

Elphaba only shrugged a shoulder, glancing at the various items behind the glass display in front of them. Glinda glanced around too and noticed a box filled with various chocolates and candies she enjoyed. She practically ran over to it, leaving Elphaba standing a few feet away glancing curiously at her. 

“These are my favourite,” Glinda explained. 

“Then they’re yours.” Elphaba proceeded to tell the clerk behind the counter what Glinda wanted, and eventually Glinda was holding a small paper bag filled with the mouth-watering sweets. 

“We still have some more tickets left over,” Elphaba said suddenly. Glinda glanced around and pointed towards a baseball cap off to the side. 

“You’d look good in that.” 

Elphaba blushed and picked it up to inspect it. It was a plain black hat with Oz written on the front. She removed the snapback she was already wearing and placed it on her head, looking at Glinda. 

Glinda felt herself blush at how beautiful she thought she was. “It’s perfect. You have to get it!” 

With a small nod, she told the clerk she would get it and that’s how the last of their tickets got spent.

Elphaba awkwardly took it off and placed the snapback on again, walking up beside Glinda trying to show a stoic expression. But Glinda could see the hint of a smile forming on her lips and with that, they wandered out of the building and towards Elphaba’s car. 

When they got inside the car, they sat quietly for an awkward moment or two. Not wanting the night to end just yet, Glinda broke the silence as Elphaba made way to start the car. 

“Do you want to get ice cream?” 

“It’s almost one in the morning. Is there anything even open?” 

Glinda quickly pulled her phone out and searched up the nearest ice cream places and found one that closed in thirty minutes. She told Elphaba and they made their way to the little shop. They spent the rest of the night telling more about themselves and discussing stories. 

All the while, Glinda was already planning future dates to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah the place was kind of like a dave and busters ?? hope u liked it thank u for reading love u all so much


	8. Chapter 8

It’s been two weeks since their first date, and Glinda could still feel the magic of it all. They had gone on a second date a few days ago, which was just dinner and a movie, but equally as fun. Glinda spent majority of her days going to classes, the skatepark, and hanging out with Crope, Tibbett, Fiyero, Elphaba, and Boq. 

The group became an unlikely group of friends. They all got along well and enjoyed each other’s company. They spent time together at the skatepark, at the diner or at one of their apartments. Today she found herself sitting in a corner booth beside Elphaba, along with the rest of the boys. 

“The party is going to be at Milla’s house,” Crope beamed. “It’s mostly theatre kids invited, but a lot of people end up going to Milla’s parties.” 

“And,” Tibbett cut in, flashing a grin between Boq, Fiyero and Elphaba. “She’s looking for a band to play.” 

“We’re in,” Fiyero chimed in. Tibbett glanced at Elphaba who shrugged, but agreed, and Boq did the same. 

Tibbett clapped his hands together. “Excellent! It’s going to be so much fun.” 

“Glinda you better come,” Crope said. 

She raised an eyebrow and pressed a delicate finger beneath her chin contemplating his words. 

Crope scoffed. “Oh don’t give me that. We all know you’re going to come.” 

Glinda giggled and smiled wide. “Of course.” 

The conversation continued, soft and light. And somewhere along the way, Glinda felt her pinkie loop around Elphaba’s. They shared small moments like that, but Elphaba seemed so reserved and Glinda didn’t want to over step her boundaries. 

“We should totally do a movie night too,” Fiyero said. 

“Oh yes!” Crope replied excitedly. 

“We can watch romantic comedies!” Glinda spoke excitedly. 

Elphaba rolled her eyes slightly, and Glinda poked her in the side. “I saw that.” 

“Romantic movies are boring.” 

Glinda gasped dramatically. “Looks like I need to make you watch one with me.” 

Fiyero laughed from the other side of the table. “Elphie? Watch a romantic movie?” 

“The sky would have to be falling,” Boq added. 

Elphaba rolled her eyes at them and stared to the side at Glinda. “See?” 

“I think I can convince you,” she whispered, for only Elphaba to hear as she ghosted her fingers along her forearm. Elphaba gulped and a blush creeped onto her cheeks. Glinda was suddenly hyperaware that they were still at the diner with the boys and moved her hand away. But it was quickly captured again, and Elphaba laced her fingers between hers. Glinda felt her stomach flip at the contact and couldn’t keep the grin off her face for the rest of the night. 

\--

Saturday came soon enough, and Glinda was drawing peacefully in her sketchbook. There was a beautiful array of colours imprinted on the page. It was the open field beside the skatepark; glowing with the sunset encased in pinks and oranges. There was the softness of the grass she always sat on, the scenery of the trees and the comfort it brought her. 

She grazed her fingers across the page and smiled gently. It was now becoming one of her favourite places to be, and she was happy to spend that time surrounded by such amazing people. 

It was then she remembered that she needed to get ready for the party tonight. She washed up and put on comfortable clothing, wanting to stay warm in the growing cold weather. She put on a light jacket with a thin scarf and headed out the door when Crope texted her that he was outside. 

They made their way to the house and Glinda noticed it already overflowing with people, but she also noted that it was a smaller house. They clambered out of the car and walked towards the house, and they were greeted by an already tipsy Milla. 

“Hi!” She yelled and tried to hug them all at once. 

“Hey,” Crope replied. “How are you sweetheart? I think maybe you need some water.” 

“I’m fine!” 

“Yeah, okay, darling.” Tibbett looped an arm around her and guided her inside, with Crope and Glinda following behind. Glinda could hear the music blaring through the speakers and could smell the alcohol all around her. She wrinkled her nose but walked into the kitchen with Crope. 

She noticed a bottle of hard liquor on the side and nodded at it. “Shots?” 

Crope smirked. “You know me so well.” 

She smiled and set out two shot glasses and poured them their shots. 

“Ready? Three…two…one.” They clinked their glasses together and downed the shots with ease. Glinda felt the burn trickle into her throat and she made a sound, sticking her tongue out. “Oz that’s disgusting.” 

“Yeah…another?” 

She laughed, already placing her shot glass back down. “You know it.” 

He poured them their second shot and repeated the same process as before. Glinda grimaced again. “I swear it got worse,” she murmured. 

“Yeah. Wanna go downstairs?” 

“Yeah lets go. I wonder if Elphaba is here yet.” 

Crope grinned at her. “I’m sure she is.” 

They made their way down to the basement and noticed Tibbett talking to Fiyero with a giggling Milla beside him. Glinda glanced around the room trying to look past the mounds of people. She noticed a hint of a green skin and smiled. She wandered over and greeted her, already feeling the effect of the shots. She leaned up and placed a kissed on her cheek, which caused Elphaba to quirk an eyebrow at her. 

“Are you already drunk?” 

Glinda swatted at her. “No! I cant kiss the person I’m going on dates with?” 

“I never said that,” Elphaba said quickly. Glinda giggled and grabbed her hand. “Come on. The boys are over there.” 

She maneuvered them around the crowds of people and was greeted by a smiling Fiyero, but Glinda could no longer see Crope or Tibbett. 

“Where did they go?” She asked. 

“They said they were going to dance so they’re somewhere in that crowd.” 

“It’s too crowded in here,” Elphaba remarked. “And it smells awful.” 

Glinda’s squeezed her fingers gently and noticed Boq wandering up with a drink in his hand. “What do you have?” Glinda asked 

He raised his bottle up slightly, “Munchkin brew. It’s disgusting.” He finished by taking a long swig from the bottle and gesturing it over towards her. She glanced cautiously at it but took it with her free hand. 

“Boq you’re going to kill her,” Elphaba mused. “That stuff is like drinking motor oil.” 

“Oh come on Elphie. It cant be that bad,” Glinda said before taking a sip. She let out a gag and handed the bottle back to Boq. “That’s disgusting.” 

“Told you.” 

“Shut up, Elphie.” 

“Make me.” 

Glinda glanced up at her, mouth parted slightly, contemplating everything she wanted to do in that moment. She was sure Elphaba was feeling the same way with the how her fingers wiggled gently between hers, and how her face turned a darker shade of green. They were lost staring at each other, slowly inching forward…

“It’s show time!” Fiyero yelled. 

The two jumped apart and Glinda let go of Elphaba’s hand. Elphaba smirked and bid her a quick farewell before wandering up to the stage. It was strange, Glinda thought. How she seemed to be reserved, yet so open. How she was flirting one minute but acting totally cool the next. There was more to Elphaba than most people thought, and Glinda was determined to discover just who she was.

They introduced themselves and Boq was fumbling around with one of the guitars before settling into his position. They looked good up there together and – Glinda noted – Elphaba looked exceptionally beautiful. 

They started playing and the room quickly moved to the music. Elphaba’s voice was smooth but raspy and it was an absolute dream to listen to it. Glinda moved around to try to find Crope and Tibbett, but she noticed them jumping around with Milla, smiles plastered on their faces. 

Having felt the first two shots already, she thought it was only fair to get another. So she wandered upstairs towards the kitchen. She shifted through the bottles that stood on the counter and picked one that wasn’t as strong as the first. She downed the shot quickly and was about to make her way back down, but a familiar face approached her and suddenly, everything inside her fell to the floor. 

She stared up at the smirking face of Pfannee, who was holding a red cup in her hand. 

“Well look who it is,” she slurred. 

“What do you want?” Glinda shot back, wanting to be out of the room as it was beginning to feel a bit too constricted. 

“I heard you’re with that green bean…that’s pretty low even for you.” Pfanne took another sip from her drink and stepped closer, causing Glinda to take an instinctive step back. Her heart was now pounding, her face was hot, and all she wanted to do was run out of the room. 

She settled for glaring at the girl and retorted, “whatever.” 

She made a move to get past Pfannee but her arms got held in place by a weakened grip. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” 

Glinda tried to move again but is stopped just the same. Pfannee doesn’t stop there. 

“I knew as soon as you started hanging out with those disgusting theatre freaks. Oh, what’s their names…” 

“Shut up.” Glinda spat, feeling her anger rise. She could say what she wanted about her but to bring her friends into it was another thing. 

Pfannee smirked, knowing she hit a nerve. “Why? You’re just as disgusting as them.” 

Glinda is seething now. So much so that her eyes fill with tears. Pfannee takes advantage of the slight vulnerability and pushes her back. But that snaps Glinda back into reality and she bolts the other way, pushing through the front doors. She breathes in shakily and is relieved to see no one is outside. 

She moves to sit down on the top step on the porch and takes deep breaths in and out. She wipes at her eyes, drying the remaining tears that lingered. Whatever, she thought. Pfannee was just an inconsiderate, pathetic snob. Yeah, she used to be part of that group, but she grew up. She realized more about herself than she could have ever hoped. She didn’t need them. 

But there was something else. There was the dreadful feeling of doubt. What if she wasn’t good enough? She couldn’t stop thinking that perhaps Elphaba deserved better. They had only been seeing each other for a short while, but perhaps Glinda could never be enough. 

She squeezes her eyes shut, willing the thoughts to drift into the cool air. Her mind continued to swirl for a long while but was cut off by the faint sound of creaking door hinges. She brought her knees to her chest and hugged them tightly. She didn’t know who was out here, but she knew she didn’t want anyone to see her like this. 

She hears her name get called in the most quiet and beautiful way she’s ever heard it and she lets a small sob escape her throat. 

She feels Elphaba sit beside her quickly. “Glinda?” She says again. 

Glinda remains silent, which causes the green girl to sigh quietly. “Hey…Glinda…hey look at me.” 

She looks up and meets Elphaba’s concerned eyes. The green girls face softens. 

“What’s wrong? Did something happen?” 

“Just…” Glinda started. She looked away and stared at her feet. “Stupid girls who bring high school drama into university.” 

“What did she say?” 

Glinda took a deep, shaky breath in before speaking again. “She’s just not into the idea of…us.” 

“So she’s homophobic.” 

“Understatement,” Glinda mumbles. 

“Did she hurt you? I mean physically. Did she do anything?” 

Glinda doesn’t say anything, she just shakes her head ‘no’ and stays quiet. It was then she felt a strong arm wrap around her shoulders. She was surprised for a moment, but quickly nestled her head onto Elphaba. 

“You’re going to catch a cold out here.” 

Glinda laughs gently. “I don’t want to go back in and see her.” 

“Okay. Let me take you home then.” 

Glinda nods against Elphaba’s shoulder, who gets up slowly and pulls the blonde to her feet. They make their way to Elphie’s car and before she knows it, they pull up to the front of her apartment building. 

After a moment of silence, Glinda asks, “do you want to come in for a bit?” 

She glances at Elphaba and notices her shift the tiniest bit. “Uh, yeah. Sure.” 

Glinda smiles at her. “Okay.” 

They make their way up to her apartment room and Elphaba takes the time to glance around the space. 

“It’s not much, but it’s comfortable.” 

“I think it’s nice,” Elphaba replies. 

Glinda flops onto the couch and pats the spot next to her, which Elphaba takes. 

“So,” Elphie starts. “What do you want to do?” 

Glinda grins sheepishly at her, which causes Elphaba’s eyebrows to furrow in confusion. 

“What?” 

“Can we please watch this new movie on Netlifx.”

“What is it...?” 

Glinda’s grin grows wider and she flips on the TV and clicks on the Netlifx app. The movie pulls up and Elphaba practically groans at the site of it. 

“Glinda, no. We talked about this a few days ago.” 

Glinda pouted and gave her best puppy dog eyes. “Please, Elphie?” 

Glinda knew she had won when Elphaba stared at her, not making any move to protest. The green girl rolled her eyes, but said, “fine.” 

Glinda squealed in excitement and clicked play. Somewhere along the way, Glinda’s hand had found Elphaba’s and they were sitting comfortably against one another. 

“This is so cheesy,” Elphaba said randomly. 

“Shh. I like it.” 

After the movie finishes and the credits are rolling through with a soft song playing in the background, Glinda squeezes Elphaba’s fingers and speaks softly, “thank you…for being here.” 

“Anytime.” 

Glinda suddenly looks up and her eyes lock with Elphaba’s. They hold each other’s gazes and Glinda is unaware of anything else except the way Elphaba is inching closer to her and their breaths mingle for a second before Glinda closes the gap and kisses her slowly. It’s short and sweet, and they pull back with goofy smiles. 

“You should come over more often,” Glinda whispers. 

“Yeah.” 

They kiss again through smiles as the moon radiates its glow throughout the room, encasing them in light and promise.


	9. Chapter 9

It was nearing the end of the year, and Elphaba found her relationship with Glinda growing stronger each day. They hung out frequently, even if it was just to study in the same space. They’d steal kisses and found themselves cuddling more often than not. 

Right now though, they were at the skatepark and Elphaba was helping Glinda on her skateboard once again as the boys were off to their own devices elsewhere. 

“Elphie I’m gonna fall!” 

“No you’re not, my sweet. Here.” She wrapped a tentative arm around her waist and held her still. She helped ease her forward, but Glinda was so caught up in the strength of Elphaba and her hand on her waist that she tripped. But Elphaba was quick to keep her standing up right. Their heights were levelled with Glinda standing on her board, so after the incident, their faces were just inches apart.

Elphaba leaned in and kissed her gently. She pulled back to see Glinda’s eyes closed, a small smile playing on her lips. 

“I could get used to skateboarding,” Glinda murmured. 

Elphaba laughed and took her hand off her waist to help her off the board. “Can I actually skate now?” 

Glinda pouted but let herself be pulled down. “Fine,” she said. “But I get to skate back to the apartment.” 

Elphaba cackled. “Yeah, okay.” She hopped onto her board, giving Glinda a little wave and began weaving through the various ramps around the park. She felt at ease with the wind whistling past her, her hair softly blowing around. She enjoyed these days when she didn’t have to worry about anything else. 

Or so she thought. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Glinda was no longer alone. She glanced over to get a closer look and noticed a flash of sandy blonde hair and an arrogant smile. She scowled in their direction having noticed how close he was getting and how uncomfortable Glinda looked. 

Elphaba pushed her way over, jumped off her board and kicked it up into her hands in one swift motion. She wandered towards them and saw Glinda shaking her head as greedy hands inched closer to her small frame. 

Elphaba felt a surge of anger rush through her and she yanked the guy back from his elbow, glaring at him. 

“What the hell are you doing Avaric?” 

“Excuse me? What does it matter to you?” He shot back. 

She raised an eyebrow and glanced at Glinda before smirking. “Oh,” she started. “You don’t know?” 

“Know what?” 

She looked towards Glinda, then gave him a short stare, before walking over towards the blonde and cupping her face in her hands, kissing her. The kiss was soft and sweet, and she pulled back staring into crystal blue eyes. Glinda was smiling wide and blushing, and suddenly Elphaba couldn’t resist kissing her again. 

The kiss was a bit longer than before, but just as sweet. She pulled back, and Glinda’s eyes fluttered open. 

“I think he’s gone,” she said after a moment. 

“Good.” 

“I think we should…” Glinda started. Elphaba gulped at the look she was receiving, her face suddenly growing hot. Glinda traced her finger tips gently along her forearm causing goosebumps to arise at every place she touched. “Get back to your apartment.” 

Elphaba was so lost in the moment, her voice seemed to disappear all together, so she drew in a shaky breath. 

Glinda giggled and pulled back, grabbing her hand. “Come on, Elphie.” 

After a few minutes of walking hand in hand, they reached the door of Elphaba’s apartment. The minute they walked in, Glinda was pressing her against the now closed door. She gasped a little, shocked at the sudden movement, which only caused Glinda’s smile to grow wider. Glinda leaned up and kissed her tenderly, carefully. Elphaba smiled into the kiss and placed her hands on her waist. 

But just as it was starting to get more intense, she became hyperaware of the snickers throughout the room. Her eyes shot open and she pulled back, suddenly noticing all the boys lounging on the couch. 

Fiyero was grinning from ear to ear, along with Crope and Tibbett. But Boq’s face was mostly neutral, although he seemed to be holding in laughter. 

“Hi ladies,” Fiyero said calmly. 

“What the hell are you guys doing here?” Elphaba retorted, a little tinge of annoyance in her voice. 

“I live here?” 

Elphaba rolled her eyes, but Glinda touched her hand gently and moved into the room. But Elphaba could see the blush that lingered on her face. 

“Did you enjoy the show?” Glinda asked jokingly as they wandered closer. 

“Oh hell yeah,” Crope replied. 

“Very scandalous, if you ask me,” Tibbett piped in, giving the girls a wink. Elphaba groaned flopped down into her chair in the corner. She looked towards Glinda who was uncomfortably standing. She met her eyes, and motioned without the other boys noticing, who were now talking softly about what to watch. Glinda smiled shyly and wandered over. 

She settled down on her lap and Elphaba couldn’t contain the happiness she felt. She was grinning slightly and wrapped her arms around her waist. Glinda hummed happily and leaned her head into the crook of her neck. 

“So, what movie are we watching?” 

“Tibbett wants to watch a romantic comedy,” Boq said. 

Elphaba groaned. “No, please pick something else.” 

“But why Elphie?” Tibbett said, pouting at her. 

“Because they’re cheesy and boring.” 

Glinda poked her gently in the ribs. “Hey! They’re so good!” 

Elphaba rolled her eyes and placed a hand on Glinda’s thigh. “Why don’t we watch a horror movie?” 

“I second that,” Boq piped in. Elphaba gave him a smile, which he returned. 

“Lurline above! Why?” Glinda groaned. 

Elphaba smirked at her. “Why not?” 

“Because it’s scary.” 

“That’s the point of a horror movie, my sweet.” 

Glinda rolled her eyes but turned to look at the others. “Crope? Tibbett? You both haven’t said anything.” 

They shrugged in unison. “We don’t mind much.” 

“Besides,” Crope said, cuddling in closer to Tibbett. “I get to cuddle with this one the entire time.” 

“Yes you do.” Tibbett leaned in and kissed him. 

“Don’t we feel left out,” Fiyero said, glancing at Boq. 

Boq only shrugged a shoulder and leaned on the arm of the couch. “I don’t mind.” 

“Perhaps you two can cuddle,” Elphaba joked. 

Crope and Tibbett laughed as Boq blushed deeply, meanwhile Fiyero looked at him thoughtfully. “What do you say buddy?” 

Boq rolled his eyes and wandered up toward where the DVD player was. “I’m fine, thanks.” 

“Ouch,” Tibbett said. 

Fiyero laughed and leaned back, kicking his feet up onto the coffee table. “So, horror movie?” 

Everyone except Glinda agreed, and with them staring at her expectantly, she sighed and nodded. 

“Don’t worry Glinda,” Boq said as he pushed the DVD in and stood up. “Elphie will protect you.” 

That made Glinda smile up at her. “Will you?” She asked. 

“Of course.” 

Elphaba felt Glinda relax a little and reached for her hand, lacing their fingers together. 

But then the movie started, and Glinda was already tensing up as the music deemed to be enough to frighten her. At first, and much to Elphaba’s surprise, Glinda was watching the movie intently and not reacting. But the minute the spookier stuff began occurring, Glinda was squeezing her hand a little tighter. 

There was a scene that caused Glinda to practically jump off her lap with a squeal. Elphaba held her in place and shifted so Glinda sat more comfortably on her. 

Elphaba spoke just quiet enough for Glinda to hear, “shh, my sweet. It’s okay.” 

Glinda nodded and turned away from the frightening scenes and pressed her face into Elphaba’s shoulder. Elphaba rested her head on top of Glinda’s and gently ran her hand up and down her arm. 

They stayed in that position until the movie ended, and it wasn’t until Fiyero flicked on a small lamp, that she glanced down to see a sleeping Glinda. Her arms were wrapped around Elphaba’s waist, her head leaning into her, and snoring softly. 

“Is she asleep?” Boq whispered. 

Elphaba nodded gently, and the boys took it upon themselves to stay quiet and move around the apartment strategically to get ready to sleep. Apparently everyone was there for a sleepover, which Elphaba didn’t mind at all. 

Boq was sprawled out on the couch, while Fiyero was on the floor near Crope and Tibbett, who were cuddling on an abundance of blankets and pillows. 

Elphaba was starting to feel stiff and shifted her position slightly, but it woke Glinda up. She stirred in her arms, and her eyes fluttered open.

“I fell asleep,” she mumbled. 

“I can see that. Come on.” 

Elphaba placed an arm under Glinda’s knees, and the other draped across her back. She stood up and carried Glinda towards her small room. 

“Where are we going?” Glinda said with a yawn. 

“To sleep.” 

Glinda replied with something incoherent, apparently already falling asleep again. Elphaba chuckled and placed her down gently onto her bed. She moved around and put on a comfy t-shirt and loose gym shorts before climbing into the bed beside Glinda. 

The minute she laid down, the blonde rolled over and draped an arm around her stomach. Elphaba felt her chest swell with adoration, and wrapped a protective arm around her small frame, pulling her closer. 

“Goodnight, Elphie.” 

“Goodnight, my sweet.” 

\--

A few months passed and after an excruciating finals season, the university semester is over and Elphaba was standing inside Glinda’s apartment staring out the window, watching the snow slowly fall. 

“It’s pretty isn’t it?” 

Elphaba glanced at Glinda who was now standing beside her and smiled. “Yeah. It is.” 

Glinda continued to stare adoringly at the winter haven encasing the town before them. 

“I just love it so much,” she said. “The whole season just makes me so warm and happy.” 

Elphaba was caught up in the happiness in her girlfriends’ eyes, the way she smiled slightly. After having been together for a few months now, she was starting to completely fall in love with her. The way her eyes lit up when talking about something she liked, the way she smiled at her whenever they kissed, the way she always made sure to take care of her, the way she was selfless, but fierce at the same time. She was kind and gentle, and Elphaba fell in love with every quirk that was undeniably her. 

“Elphie?” 

She shook her head and glanced down at Glinda. “Yeah?” 

“Are you okay?” 

“Yeah, I’m…” she stopped, staring into blue eyes, her mind whirling with everything she wanted to say, but it was also everything she was terrified to say. “I’m just really lucky to have you,” she finished. 

Glinda smiled warmly and wrapped her arms around her waist. Elphaba hugged her back and kissed the top of her head. 

“I wish you didn’t have to go back home,” she whispered. 

Glinda squeezed her a little tighter and pulled back just enough to stare at her properly. 

“I wish I could stay with you. But I’ll be back before you know it.” 

“Any time will be too long away from you.” 

Glinda giggled, which caused Elphaba to grow confused. 

“What’s so funny?” 

“You know, for someone who constantly attempts to claim she hates romantic movies, you sure are really romantic.” 

Elphaba huffed. “I don’t know what you mean.” 

“Sure you don’t.” 

Elphaba felt herself blush but chose to ignore it, leaning in to kiss Glinda. She was surprised when Glinda was the first to pull away. 

“I have to pack.” 

“Do you?” Elphaba asked, glancing at a pretend watch on her wrist. “But you don’t leave until tomorrow.” 

“I know,” Glinda pulled back much to Elphaba’s reluctance, and walked to the other side of the room where her suitcase lay half full. “But this needs to get done now otherwise it never will.” 

“Fine.” 

“Okay now help me pack.” 

\--

The two weeks of Lurlinemas break went by torturously slow. Elphaba spent majority of her time studying over biology notes or bickering with Fiyero. Crope and Tibbett would come over occasionally, as they had decided to stay over the break. 

It wasn’t all that bad. Elphaba got to spend time with her friends, enjoying their company and everything they had to offer. But she was always hit with waves of longing. She longed to hold Glinda again, to kiss her, to feel her nuzzling into her. 

Oz, Elphaba thought. She really was as bad as those movies Glinda always makes her watch. But this was different. It wasn’t some movie where everything was perfect. Glinda and Elphaba both had their off days, and sometimes found themselves struggling to be around one another but they always found a way through it. There was nothing but comfort and knowing swirling around them. 

This longing was especially strong when New Year’s Eve rolled around. The boys were all over at hers and Fiyero’s place. They hung around playing board games and telling stories. They even watched a movie together and Elphaba missed the feeling of a weight settling in beside her. 

Even as the countdown began, the group was shouting and as if knowing, Fiyero and Boq tackled her in a drunken hug at the end of it. She hugged them back, and then they hugged each other, but they nearly fell to the ground. 

“Whoa easy there,” she said calmly. She helped Boq stay up right, who was giggling. 

“I think you two need to drink water and go to sleep.” 

Fiyero pouted and punched her shoulder gently. “You’re boring.” 

“And you,” she said grabbing a water bottle from the nearby table to hand it to him. “Are very drunk and need to sleep.” 

“Aww. You love us!” 

She rolled her eyes, but guided Fiyero into his room and plopped him down onto his bed before going to help Boq. But when she returned he was already passed out in the corner chair she usually sat in. She shook her head and noticed Crope and Tibbett cuddling into one another on the floor, at the foot of the couch. 

She sighed and fished her phone from her pocket as she walked towards her room. 

Text from Glinda: happy new year elphie !!! <3 you’re the best girlfriend ever, cant wait to spend this year with you xoxo 

Elphaba grinned wide and hopped into her bed before sending a reply back. She closed her eyes, thinking about her tiny blonde girlfriend and how much she wanted her there. 

\--

A few days after New Years, Elphaba was waiting patiently at the train station. She adjusted her beanie multiple times in attempts to keep herself occupied and kept glancing at the time on her phone. 

With another look, she sighed and sat down at a nearby bench. She waited a few more minutes and out of the corner of her eye she could see lights become visible, and the echo of a train. She got up rather quickly and waited until the train came to a complete stop. She glanced over around the crowd, through the multitudes of people, trying to pin point where Glinda was. 

A few minutes passed, and she still couldn’t find her. She moved towards the other end of the train, and caught sight of a familiar pink suitcase, and flashes of blonde hair. She smiled at how cliché the whole situation was, but she didn’t care. The moment she saw her, Glinda had looked up and smiled. 

Elphaba smiled back and eased through a few crowds before quickening her pace and jogging towards Glinda. She scooped her up in her arms and kissed her while spinning her around. She placed her back down after a few moments and pulled back with her breath heavier than before. 

She leaned down and pressed their foreheads together, their noses brushing softly over one another.

“Hi.” 

“Hi Elphie. I missed you.” 

“I missed you too, my sweet.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys this is the last chapter im sorry if its LAME. I really had no proper outline for this fic at all i just liked the idea but thank u so much for everyone who got excited and for all of you who read it and comment and left kudos it means a lot!! All my love

The new semester had started a few weeks ago and Glinda found herself almost finished with her art portfolio. She was sitting in the library on a cloudy Thursday afternoon, shifting through some of the smaller drawings she had made. She was organizing them into categories and reliving the memory associated with them. She stumbled upon the drawing of Crope and Tibbett laying against one another that first day they visited the skatepark together. 

She smiled and held the paper up to get a closer look. It was a black and white piece, but you could feel the stillness of the moment. She was extremely grateful they talked her into going that day. How much would have been different if they hadn’t? 

There was no way she would have met Elphaba. Perhaps their paths could have crossed on campus, but it was unlikely. Their relationship was stronger than any other she had ever experienced, and she felt happiness bloom within her chest each passing day. 

It was also a bonus to have Fiyero and Boq in her life. They were amazing people and brought good company. Their little group formed such an amazingly perfect bond and she wouldn’t have it any other way. 

She gently tucked the drawing aside and shifted through the rest of them before putting her stuff away and heading out of the library. 

She texted Crope that she was on her way to the skatepark where he and Tibbett were. 

When she arrived, she was greeted by the enthusiastic group and Elphaba gave her a kiss on the cheek before settling back down on the grass beside Tibbett. Glinda sat down beside her, and the group talked and laughed until sunset. 

As the sun began falling beneath the horizon, a glorious pink and orange canvas was printed in the sky above them. Elphaba was laying in the grass with her head in Glinda’s lap, who was running her fingers through her hair.

“We should get going,” Tibbett announced. He got up and stretched, followed by Crope. 

“Yeah, we both have rehearsal in the morning.” 

The began walking away, but not without blowing kisses and waving at the group. 

Fiyero laughed and waved them off. 

“I love those two so much.”

“You and me both,” Glinda replied. 

“Anyways,” Fiyero started. “Boq and I should head out as well, I’m crashing at his place tonight.” 

Boq nodded and yawned, stretching his arms out. “Yeah. We have a lot of studying to do.” 

“Gross,” Elphaba said. 

“Says you who studies for fun,” Boq retorted. 

Glinda giggled. “He’s right, you know?” 

Elphaba rolled her eyes but was smiling the tiniest bit. 

“Yeah, Elphie is a huge nerd,” Fiyero chimed in with a laugh. “She has so many notes and is always buried in some type of book back at the apartment.” 

“Excuse me for wanting to learn things.” 

Fiyero raised his hands in defense. “I didn’t say it was wrong.” 

Glinda was watching the encounter with a great amount of adoration. Her eyes fell down and she was caught up in how the light from the sky illuminated every inch of Elphaba’s face. The way her smile was shining through her usually hardened exterior, how her eyes shone with happiness. Glinda was falling in love with her, and the thought made her heart swell. 

She blushed when Elphaba turned her attention back towards her, knowing she had been caught staring. 

“See something you like?” 

“More than you can possibly know.”

Glinda watched as Elphaba’s face turned a darker shade of green. She smirked down at her, but Elphaba seemed to keep her composure and raised an eyebrow. 

“What?” 

“Did you even notice Fiyero and Boq leave?” 

She looked up and noticed that they were, in fact, alone. Her mouth opened slightly, “when did they…” 

“Like a few minutes ago. What got you so occupied?” She asked suggestively. 

Glinda looked down at her again and rubbed gently at her scalp. 

“Oh you know…” she said. “Just things and stuff.” 

Elphaba snorted. “That’s specific.” 

“Shut up, Elphie.” 

Elphaba laughed, but softly this time. She caught her eye and Glinda noticed something flash in them before she said, “make me.” 

Glinda felt her skin grow warm at the way Elphaba’s voice had dropped and the silly atmosphere they created evaporated into something more. 

Elphaba suddenly moved and sat up, her face mere inches from Glinda’s. 

“Okay,” Glinda whispered. She leaned in and kissed Elphaba hard. Their lips moved flawlessly against each other and Glinda moved her hand up until her fingers were in Elphaba’s hair, pulling her closer. 

The kisses broke apart into smaller, less needy ones and with one final kiss to Elphaba’s lips, Glinda pulled back and rubbed her thumb across her cheek. 

“We should get back.” 

“Probably. Or we can just keep making out.” 

Glinda laughed and kissed her nose. “We could. But we could also do that in my apartment.” 

“Where’s the adventure in that?” 

“Well…” Glinda started, her voice low. She kissed Elphaba’s jaw, and then her neck, biting ever so softly. She felt Elphaba take a deep breath in and leaned back to stare at her. “I could do a lot more if we weren’t out in the open.” 

Elphaba practically jumped to her feet, helping Glinda up after her. 

“Eager, are we?” Glinda teased as she took her hand swinging it between them. 

“Not at all,” Elphaba said sarcastically. 

Glinda stuck her tongue out and soon they were at her car, heading back to her apartment. 

“Did you finish your portfolio?” Elphaba randomly asked on the way. 

“Almost, I just need to add a water colour painting and it’s done. But I don’t know what to do for it yet.” 

“Hmm. Why don’t you do a self portrait?” 

Glinda had thought about it but decided against it, as she wasn’t the greatest at self portraits. 

“I don’t know. Probably not, I’m not so good at those.” 

Elphaba scoffed. “Yeah, right. What about the one in your sketchbook? That was gorgeous.” 

Glinda smiled softly and reached her hand out which Elphaba took instantly, intertwining their fingers. 

“Thanks. But I don’t know…it’s harder with water colour.” 

“That’s true, but I think you could do it.”

“I guess I could try to work out rough drafts tomorrow.” 

“That’s my girl.” 

Glinda blushed and couldn’t stop the goofy smile that appeared on her face. She squeezed Elphaba’s hand gently. 

“Your girl,” she repeated. 

“Well you are.” Elphaba shrugged. 

“That’s so cute.” 

“Shut up.” 

“Make me.” 

It was that moment they pulled into a parking space outside of Glinda’s apartment building. Elphaba smirked at her as she made her way out of the car and Glinda’s heart was racing for reasons she could not articulate as they made their way to her apartment room. 

The minute they got inside Elphaba snaked her arms around her waist and pressed her against the wall. Glinda shrieked at the sudden movement, completely taken back by the dominance Elphaba was suddenly displaying. It was usually her in Elphaba’s position. But she didn’t mind the switch, for now. 

She smiled and kissed her back, gripping at the front of her shirt, pulling her closer. Elphaba responded by pressing into her more, deepening the kiss. 

Glinda couldn’t help the soft moan that escaped. She ran her hand down Elphaba’s torso and could feel the muscle through the shirt, which drove her all the crazier. She pushed forward and moved them until Elphaba’s legs hit the edge of her small couch. 

With a small push, Elphie fell backward and Glinda eased her way on top, not breaking the kiss. Elphaba’s arms looped around her waist and Glinda cupped her face in both her hands. 

Slowly, Glinda pulled away breathing heavily. Her blue eyes bore into rich brown ones and she smiled wide. 

“I love you,” she whispered without thinking. She felt Elphaba go tense, and immediately regretted her words, but before she could say anything Elphaba kissed her chastely. When they broke apart, her stomach flipped at the sight of her smiling girlfriend. Oz, that smile, she thought. 

“I love you too, Glinda.” 

And with that, Glinda plunged forward and kissed her yet again. They spent the night tied up in each other, feeling the weight of all the love that surrounded them. Their actions were enough to say what they were feeling, and for once, Glinda felt truly and absolutely loved for everything she was.


End file.
